Two Sides of the Same Coin
by N. Blackman
Summary: The Aurors asked her for honour, asked for obedience, then they asked for the unthinkable. They threatened her with the end, the end of her badge, the end of her life should she fail the one mission. The one mission that will turn her family, her friends and the Dark Lord against her. A/U. Bellamione. Bellatrix is an Auror. Full summary inside.
1. Part 1

**_A/n:_** So for a little while this story has been bugging me, sitting in my mind and I decided time to write it. I don't know how long it will be it may be two to five chapters. It may not go anywhere, we shall see.

 **Story:** So this story is around the time of the first war, before Bellatrix is married. Obviously this is A/U, Hermione was born a few years after Bellatrix they attended Hogwarts together. Voldemort is just rising to power and the first wizarding world is on the horizon. Bellamione.

 **Warning:** This story contains strong language not suitable for minors, it will deal with mentions of death and scenes some may find disturbing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Part 1_**

The metal gate swings wildly in the breeze the padlock hanging limply the chains were broken, the pavement cracked and uneven beneath the feet that march. Petals crushed the flower bed destroyed, the heated whispering. A light flickers on; the calling out of names the frightened breathes the fear lingering in the air.

A shout, echoing in the night swallowed by the dark the number eighteen flapping in the wind. Feet pound away, running from the house, stamping over the broken glass on the ground. A flash engulfs the sky, a shrill cry piercing the quiet neighbourhood.

Flames lick at the sky, smoke billowing from the rafters of the house, the cries of alarm. The doors bashing against the hinges an invisible force containing the inhabitants.

"Morsmordre!"

A colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. It rises higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

Marked, the town drifts to a new sound, chaos, sirens screeching through the town, an unnatural event to fall. The muggles running to help, the smoke making eyes water, except the wizarding community watches on. Impassive, Death has called and there was nothing they could do, nothing for the muggles.

~~~~~ Part 1 ~~~~~~

Tired, she works the muscle on her shoulder heading to the bathroom, the heat of the bath making her bones ache. A cup of tea sitting on the table, something much stronger sitting next to it a choice, she chooses both. She always does. Slipping from her attire, the night firmly in play, her naked body kisses the giant bath, warmth greeting her. She bathes in silence, her wand still attached to her arm, her hair sinking into the water.

A fluffy towel appears courtesy of the elf's at work, her bed already prepared. She was not meant to finish this late; however, she could have to linger. Help fill in the forms, they stumbled upon the Azkaban escapee, a chase that lasted two hours, through the shit of the city, they managed to catch the idiot.

The bruises on her back can testify to her actions, she nearly broke her neck tackling the wizard, flinging herself from two stories not ideal. She could have killed herself, perhaps that was the idea, she never really cares to dwell. Her life too loud, too fast, she enjoys the rush, enjoys the danger the possible death makes her alive.

Her family took everything else, took everything that could bring pleasure, except her job, they could not take that from her. The first Auror in the family, a shock to the family, the first of the Most Noble House of Black to become one. The biggest bully in Hogwarts turning Auror, the brightest witch of her age, she laughs to herself. Her shrill laugh filling the room, she can still recall her mother's face the distraught, their most hopeful daughter now an Auror.

Seven years, seven years she has spent patrolling the streets, keeping the wizarding community safe. Eyes slipping shut, she thinks on this, the pain the days spent chasing fools, the hours never paid for, the thanks never received. It's enough to turn most people away, but she loves it. Loves the fear she creates, the hate she receives and she hates the praise bestowed on her.

"Bella?"

A groan escapes her lips, annoyance flicking through her features her eyes snap open focusing on the open door. Her soon to be Husband, Rodolphus peering in, perhaps a little unorthodox to live together, none the less if she is to marry the moron, they better get used to one another.

"You're late." He says.

Lounges further into the water, staring at the ceiling, she had hoped for peace. She notes despite his words, Rod is rather awake for this early in the morning. She focuses once more on him, her black beady eyes much like a bird of prey zeroing on the curious face peering back.

"Yes," A sigh escapes chipped lips. "I got distracted."

"Again,"

It's not a question more a statement, a complaint against her work. She rolls a shoulder, one to remove the kink and two to shrug half heatedly. Yes, she worked late again; she will most likely do it tomorrow and the day after.

"Why are you awake?" She questions leaning forward.

"I heard you come in."

A single brow rises, disbelief settling in replace for annoyance. The bath no longer satisfying, she moves, causing ripples in the water that lap against the edge. She steps across the marbles stairs, Rod's eyes tracking her body. A forbidden fruit she loves to tempt him with because he cannot touch despite his best efforts, not without her consent.

His dark eyes slip over her, needy and wanting, a tongue licks lips, eager for a touch, a taste. It makes her sick, her stomach curls the urge to throw up, the need to shout. She resists. Lifting the towel she dries her face, concentrating more on him because he has yet to sleep.

"Go back to bed," A quiet demand as she covers her body.

"I don't think I can," He replies lust tainting his speech. "Perhaps I could help you relieve some tension."

A lip curl in disgust, a threat flashing underneath dark curls she pushes past him with barely a second glance. They may force her to marry him, but she will never love him, her heart remains stubbornly cold. Perhaps she will never love she is okay with that.

A hand clamps along her arm, cold. Further confirming her suspicions, Rod has yet to go to bed, either he has waited for her return or been out with his friends. She shakes the grip daring him to try something, he knows of her contempt.

"What's with you?" He spits furiously. "You stuck up cow; we're going to be married soon. You better be ready then, you'll be mine to do as I please."

"Let's make this clear, you sorry excuse of shite," Bella growls stepping closer to him. "I will bed you on the night of our wedding as it tradition. After that, you can find whatever hoe you so wish to warm your bed, I will have no need for your company or your poor excuse of manly parts."

A hand lashes out, smacking her cheek, her face jerking to the side. Eyes slid shut, her lip split, blood dribbling down her chin. Slowly she presses a finger to the blood, turning to study it under scrutiny, surprisingly despite what her parents promised. It is the same colour blood as everyone she has made bleed over time. Her parents who filled them with ideology about Purebloods, it makes her laugh. Therefore, she does. An ear-splitting laugh that tethers on the edge of sanity, she sucks her finger into her mouth, turning to face Rod.

"Look Roddy, pure blood," She giggles eyes alive with a promise of a fight. "Take a good look, your family wouldn't know much about that, now would they."

"You fucking harpy," He hisses stepping back.

"This fucking harpy will slice your bollocks off should you try shit like that again," Bella hisses, hand grasping his hand. Twisting she pulls on the ballpoint of his wrist stealing a cry from his lips. "Then I'll package them and send your prize possessions to your mother. I may marry you, but do not mistake that for affection. This is merely a business transaction; you'll do well to remember that."

Releasing the hand, she shoves Rod away turning on her foot, leaving the room, ignoring Rod's cursing. She has no interest outside the house and money, to keep her family happy. It is her duty to marry another pureblood, she knew this the moment she grew breasts.

"They will expect children Bellatrix," Rod shouts after her. "Then we'll be talking business."

"I'll cut my uterus out before I bear a child," Bella answers pausing by the door, she smiles a bright smile. "I'll hang it on the mantelpiece next to your set like a proper little family."

With that, she slams the door, the building shaking in response she skulks to her room, locking and barring the door. A silences the room, a shrill scream of annoyance leaving her lips, a spell hurtling towards her bookcase destroying it. Panting, she takes a seat on the bed; too tired to change she pulls the cover over her nude body. She has her job, what more could she want?

The smell of food lures her from her chambers, dressed in her robes; she takes the stairs to the dining room. Slipping into an empty seat, Rod spares her a glance, their argument the night before long forgotten like all their arguments. Food appears in front of her, she picks at the egg, munching on toast as she pulls the newspaper towards her.

"We'll have visitors tonight," Rod says chirpily.

"Joy," Bella answers sipping on her juice.

"Try to behave."

"I'll be the spitting image of a proper little housewife."

"Your father will be there."

"I'll remember to spit in his drink."

The snarky comment earns her a smile, one she cannot help but return. After all, they were better friends than they were lovers, they, however, did not have that luxury to choose. Focusing on the front page she almost chokes on the headline, her school years rushing to the front of her mind.

 _ **Attack on Ministry Official.**_

That alone is not enough to upset her, in these turbulent times they all took a risk every day to walk out the doors. A brazen picture covers half the page; the paragraph gives her a trip down memory lane.

 _Ministry Official Hermione Granger home was attacked on Thursday the 4th January. Despite the obvious attempts on Miss Granger's life, she will proceed to stand in the Ministry hearing. As the Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic, Miss Granger is one of the youngest and controversial Junior Assistants to work for the Minister for Magic. Minister Eugenia Jenkins has yet to release a statement on the current situation, rumour to believe she is still in talks regarding the riots._

 _Miss Granger assures supporters despite the threat on her life she will continue to perform her duties as well as progress with her plan to pass the first law of the New Year. The law will affect almost all in society and bring more benefits to those without the prestigious backgrounds offered by some of the oldest Pure Blood families…_

A rattled breath escapes Bella's lips as she drops the newspaper onto the table, disbelief numbing her and turning breakfast sour in her mouth. Her rival from school, the so-called brightest witch of her age two years below her during school. The little bookworm she bullied, belittled and fought with regularly was still running for Minister for Magic.

Their rivalry legendary throughout Hogwarts both the brightest witch of their ages, one two years older, the bully, the pureblood from the most noble house of Black, the most skilled in duelling. The second a muggleborn, born to dentists, logical and devoted to others. Her duelling not as sharp as the other, but her words just as quick she spoke without mercy, her tongue quick to defend those she loves.

A cup rattles loudly against the saucepan a cry of annoyance stolen from another's lips, a newspaper thrown into the fire. Anger radiating in waves, a knife embedding deep into the table, a low growl echoing in the room.

"Filthy little mudblood," Rod curses rising to his feet. "How long will they allow this ludicrousness to continue?"

"I assume you mean the mudblood Granger?"

"First they made her Junior Assistant, now they are willing to let her pass a law? Where is this going to end? When she becomes the Minister?"

"Well if the attempts on her life tell anything it tells one thing," Bella says sipping her tea.

"What's that?"

"They fear her success, they fear her becoming Minister and that they're desperate. Stupid really."

She flicks the next page a silence settling over them, pausing at the picture of the Dark mark lingering above the muggle village. Frowning, she scans the page she will hear all about this at work later the latest attacks.

~~~~~ B ~~~~~

Worn out, Bella ends the night much like the one before, stepping into the house hoping for a long bath. Spending days tracking any mention of Death Eaters, following any lead. They did not get very far, although they had suspicions they could not act on any without evidence, something they lacked.

The smell of cigars remind her of attention, with a sigh, she sets her robe to the side. Hoping she can sneak to her room without any pleasantries, she could do without seeing her father. She could do without Rod's creepy friends leering at her, or sneering as many, she has dealt with as her profession. All mistakenly hoping she will let them off due to the mutual affiliation, their mistakes earnt them fines and appearances in court.

"Bella," A familiar voice calls, making her heart sink.

"Father," Bella answers turning to regard her father.

"I hoped you would make it, come."

Biting back the remark, she does not point out this is her house, her rules. Instead, she follows the dutiful daughter, trailing after her father as he leads her to the living room. The laughter of Rod, making her roll her eyes, Rab is here, the disgusting brother in law. He creeped her out more than most, something not right with the wizard.

Stepping into the room, she immediately spots Rab sipping elegantly from his glass, a familiar smirk on his face. His very presence set her nerves on edge; he never leered at her, something she was thankful for, she is not sure she could cope with him staring. No something else about him, made her skin crawl, neither brother particularly kind, none the less she would rather have Rod than Rab. That is reason enough to worry her if even she was wary of the wizard.

"Bellatrix," a low voice greets.

She swallows, unable to help herself as the wizard glides to his feet, a calm reassuring smile slipping across his lips. His very presence setting her on ease he moves forward taking her hand he places a lingering kiss.

"How are you?"

"Very well, My Lord, how are have you been? Was your trip successful?"

He smiles, the deep smile he refrains just for her, he turns to regard the men in the room a disapproving look shot at each one. Patting her hand, he guides her to an empty seat summoning a drink for her; she accepts a muttered thank you.

"My dear Bella, is the first to ask about my trip? It makes me think none of you cares but her?"

"Not at all My Lord," Her father replies smoothly. "She has no manners."

Glaring at her father, she resists the urge to curse him, who is he to sit in her house, to sip her drinks and pretend to know what she thinks. She would give anything to return all the lessons he was so happy to show her when she was younger.

"Now, now Bella," The Dark Lord whispers with glee. "Family is blood."

"It can be expendable," Bella mutters darkly.

"My Lord?" Her father asks confused.

Waving her father away, the Dark Lord reclines continuing to answer Bella's question about his travels. She never does like it when the Dark Lord invades her mind, but she struggles to keep him out. Sometimes she wonders if she really tries, what has she to hide? His presence always brought quietness to her normally raging mind. It was almost nice to have his soothing presence moving through her as though a personal calling draught. Still, she was not foolishness to leave certain thoughts out for him to view, some she kept buried deep in the back of her mind, so deep she forgets they are there. They only come out when she dreams.

Pale lips press against the top of her hand, the cold wind blown in from the open door as her father exits. The Dark Lord retracts, rising to his full height he releases her hand she manages a tired smile Rabastain slinking past with barely a nod.

"You work so very hard, my dear Bella." He says the slight tug against her mind but she refuses entry this time. "I dream one day, the world different to this madness we consume ourselves in. None of these foolish strikes, fake politicians, I envision you a part of this world. The keeper of the peace, the enforcer of the law, you would be the right hand. The world without filth, with those returned to their rightful place. Do you think you could share in this vision, Bella?"

Her tongue goes slack against her mouth, she wants to laugh cackle in his face, however, she feels this would be her worst idea. Instead, she bows her head, not trusting herself to speak, what Riddle dreams is fairy-tale spun by old Purebloods.

"Faith my dear Bella that is what I ask of you."

The door shuts softly on his exit her hand still burning from the kiss, the promise that he will return and she is not sure what will happen if she refused to aid him. Shivering she turns to find Rod watching her, she half expects jealousy, perhaps annoyance at the Dark Lords favour over Bella. Rod merely smiles taken Bella back.

"There's still hope for you yet," Rod states with a glee. "The Dark Lord will return us to our rightful places."

Bella refuses to reply, stepping past Rod towards the stairs, her skin crawling; just what monster Rod has brought into their home. Perhaps she should go away, a break from the madness spewing around her, but for now, she needs sleep.

~~~~~ _Coin ~~~~~_

Filing the paperwork away, Bella rubs her eyes leaning back in her chair to stare at the ceiling. Her neck sore she rolls it in response hoping to move the kink. She hates doing paperwork, the room full of its usual chatter she glances at the clock. It is too early to leave just yet; perhaps she could take a patrol or find some new blood to upset.

"Black!" Rufus Scrimgeour voice breaks her making her startle in her seat. "In my office."

Startled, Bella leans her elbow against her desk, staring at the open door to Head Auror's office. With a groan she pushes to her feet, someone has probably made a complaint against her again, it is not the first time and it will not be the last.

Raising an eyebrow as Bella steps into the office, Scrimgeour motions for her to shut the door. The door shuts with a click, sealing her in the room no promise of escape.

"Well," Scrimgeour gravelly tone greets her. "Do you want an invite Black, sit."

"Sir," Bella replies taking a seat.

"You are probably wondering why I called you in here," Scrimgeour summarises. "Well I will be quick, an assignment has arrived, of the utmost important and secrecy."

Pulling paperwork out of his draw, Scrimgeour sets it down on the desk head down. Interest peaked; Bella waits for the catch wondering why she is in this room out of all the Aurors available.

"The Minister has asked for my best, and despite Moody's skill, I fear he does not suit this role. Which leaves me with you,"

"I could beat Moody with my hand tied behind my back." Bella hisses, she is the best Auror in this office.

"I will not debate the subject," She smirks because she knows there is arguing on the subject. "This mission will require you to fully immerse yourself in the role. You must not communicate with anyone unless asked to do so. It may require you to spend more than six months from home, the time scale is undecided."

Her ears perk at this bit of information she can think of nothing better, it would get her away from Rod, from the Dark Lord. It will also drag out her engagement allow her freedom for a little longer. Where can she sign, she looks eagerly at the paperwork almost considering stealing the paper.

"I will warn you once you sign; there is no going back from this."

"I'll do it," Bella confirms.

"That this assignment will test you,"

"It can try."

"Regardless, but I am warning you now, you will not agree with some aspects and I fear it will go against much you believe. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Once you sign, there is no room for change, you will leave tomorrow and after that, you will not see your family or friends until an unknown amount of time."

"I'll do it."

He regards her, cool eyes glazed in disbelief, sceptical; Scrimgeour pulls the paperwork lying it flat in front of Bella. He hands her a quill, which she accepts eagerly wondering where they will send her. Who will she be spending her time with, excitement courses through her body as she signs? The adrenaline of the upcoming assignment making her nearly bounce in her seat.

"Very well," Scrimgeour acknowledges collecting the papers.

"What is my assignment?" Bella questions, leaning back into her seat satisfied with herself.

"Minister Eugenia Jenkin has asked for protection for Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic, Miss Granger."

The world lurches, she jerks in the chair hands flying to grasp the table, disbelief running through her she hopes this is Scrimgeour version of a joke. Instead, the Head Auror returns her blank stare no sign of a laugh on his face, the knowing look passing through his face.

"No," Bella snaps furiously. "Absolutely not."

"You have already signed."

"Obliviate me," Bella demands as she slaps her hands against the desk.

"I will not." He replies. "I forewarned you, you will complete this mission to your utmost ability, and with keeping the reputation of this unit in good standing. You will not fail this Bellatrix is that understood?"

"I refuse," Bella hisses jumping to her feet. "Are you mad? My fiancé is against her very bill she is trying to pass. Everything I am goes against this, my whole family; she is a mud… muggleborn for Merlin sake. Surely she won't be happy with this; we don't have the best history."

"The Minister has asked for my best Bellatrix. Alastor, unfortunately, is not suitable for this role, therefore; it falls to you. You are to guard Miss Granger you will become her shadow. A threat is against her life and I trust you will do your very best to protect her. Should I fear differently, I am not opposed to taking your badge and given some of your fiancé recent affiliations how safe will you be then?"

Furious, Bella slams her fist against the desk in anger, cursing herself for being so foolish. She knows the risk of disappointing Aurors she is not that foolish. Biting her tongue, she prevents herself from saying anything more accepting the piece of paper held aloft by Scrimgeour she storms from the office.

Packing her bags was easy, telling Rod she was going away for a while due to work was even easier, pausing on the brink of her door to leave made her heart ache. If her family finds out, if anyone finds out they will ruin her, the world will laugh at her. She ignores the tightening of her chest, vanishing from her home she reappears outside another mansion.

Frowning, she steps through the metal gate, tension creeping up on her clawing at her back. She pauses at the main door, stealing herself for the reaction. How did Hermione Granger Mudblood come to have such a massive house? The last she heard Granger parents were dentists whatever that meant. A modest house if Bellatrix overheard a correctly during school.

An elf opens the door, Bella refusing to knock; Bellatrix Black does not knock not for anyone. With a low bow, the elf lets Bella in earning a suspicious look from the Auror. Granger was all for Elf rights and now she has an Elf opening doors for her.

Interesting has fame got to the younger witch, destroyed her morals if the house and greeting were anything to come from then it would appear so. It will make the next few months a lot more fun than Bella thought it would be. Stepping through the threshold, Bella allows the Elf to take her bag, snorting at the turn of events.

The clicking of heels echoed in the marble room announces the mistress of the house, marching through the building. Feet stop a few feet away from the first look between old school rivals. Still the skinny know it all, bitch that Bellatrix remembers just grown up now. A smug grin etches onto Bella's face as she greets her new assignment.

"Auror Black," Granger greets hands folded bushy hair controlled in a tight ponytail. "Let me show you around. Thank you, Saj."

The elf bows, disappearing with the bags, leaving the two witches alone in the cold hallway. Disgust makes her want to spit, but she is far too keen to find out information. She will withhold her blatant disgust for a little while. This Hermione Granger is not the one Bella was expecting to meet and that makes the whole situation just more intriguing.

* * *

 **A/n:** So here it is, I don't know what it is nor where it's going. If it goes anywhere...


	2. Part 2

_**A/n:**_ So, firstly thank you to such an amazing response to this story. I'm outstanded with the support, truly I am and the faith you have in me. I'm not going to lie I don't really know where this is going... Well okay I do, but I don't it's just a story that keeps popping up. I can't promise updates every week, Fractures the Last Champion is my focus, I just write this when I can't get the next chapter done.

Needless to say, the support you guys provide is always amazing and I could not ask for better followers.

 **Warning:** Contains swearing, violence and blood.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Part 2**_

Cold contempt washes through her body, mingling with disgust that festers in her stomach. The bitch actually managed to do it. The filthy mudblood managed to crawl her way to wealth, to have a house worthy of a pureblood. It is sickening, teeth grinding Bella resists the urge to curse aloud she will not sink so low, will not reveal her inner thoughts.

"And, this, this is your room," Hermione announces opening a door.

Begrudgingly, Bella will admit the house is a beautiful house, decoration planned to stun and daze the guests. The tour lasting nearly half an hour and they have yet to see some rooms. Nothing like her house, the darkness, the gloom absent, the stairs do not creak, no window shutters to clatter in the night. Her house, she likes to think has character, gifted to her and only her by her grandfather, her father furious at the oversight.

Bella never happier, she inherited the great Black House, bigger than her father's house; location unknown to most, only revealed on the invitation. She loved her creaking house, the promise of a threat that lingers in the moors, never truly safe. The doors that led to different unknown rooms, winding corridors and the laughing portraits.

Granger's house could not be more different if it tried. Big open corridors, large windows allowing light to swarm, plants decorating nearly every room. Living room spacious, even the library vibrant with life, the sound of music humming through the house. Almost welcoming, a promise of laughter, a good time, it is sickening.

Buffering the curtains, Granger inspects the bedroom ensuring it is up to her standard of clean smiling when satisfied. A generous room, Bella expected a single bed tucked away somewhere in the house the unwanted but needed guest. Did not expect to receive a four-poster bed, luxurious wardrobes and brilliant views of the gardens.

"To your liking?" Granger questions. "If it's not, Saj wouldn't mind switching it around, changing the wallpaper if you like?"

Despite initial reaction, Granger has not changed much from school, still the nerdy toothy bookworm. The annoying little buzzing voice, Bella noticed the first habit of Granger the nervousness making her babble. An awkward silence filled with stumbling put together sentences the twitching of fingers the anxious glances waiting for a response.

"Where's your room?" Bella demands turning to the corridor behind.

"At the opposite end," Hermione answers with a frown. "I have the master bedroom, down the end; this is the second biggest room."

Turning, Bella stalks down the hall, the clicking of Granger's heels echoing after her, the slight panting to keep up with Bella's stride. Stopping outside the door, Bella turns to the confused Granger.

"This one?" Bella asks pointing to the door.

"Yes, but it's my room," Hermione replies indignantly.

"What's in here?"

Not waiting for a response, Bella pushes the door open, revealing a single room, small cupboard to the side tucked away. It is not half the size of the room offered, stepping through, Bella has a great view of a roof. Snorting, Bella throws her carry bag, onto the unmade bed, satisfied.

"I'll have this room."

"Why?" Granger demands frustrated. "It's tiny; surely you would want more space."

"I'm tasked with making sure you live, I won't be able to do much at the opposite end of the building. This is my room. Is there anything else I need to know?"

With a click, Granger summons the house elf Saj who glances at Bella in annoyance. Stepping past the whispering witch, ignoring the huff of annoyance from Saj, Bella struts back down the stairs. Passing the door leading towards the kitchen, past the door open to the library the weird music playing. Muggle music Bella would assume.

Everything about the building is magical, except the muggle phone it is almost as though another pureblood family. Except Granger lived here, in a giant house, perhaps the Ministry pays better than she thought.

Stopping, Bella finds herself outside a door not revealed to her in the earlier tour. Curious she reaches for the handle, to find it locked. Rolling eyes ignite her annoyance; she draws her wand an extra limb against her fingers.

"Out of bounds." Granger's clipped voice bounces off the hollow walls.

"I need to check it out."

"No, you don't." Granger answers. "You won't get through the wards so don't waste your time. It's out of bounds my only condition."

"I'm here to protect you," Bella drawls pocketing her wand. "You can't keep things from me."

"Yes, I can."

The sentence leaves no room for argument, given the nature of the day; Bella lets it slip for now. She has nothing to fear she will return later and open the door. Turning Granger moves away, head held high as though the argument is won.

A roll of her eyes, Bella wanders along the too bright room, in the too cheerful house that makes her make a retching sound. Watches the tense of Granger's shoulders, no. Granger may think Bella is here to look after her, but Bella holds all the power. Nothing has changed since school, they are still the same she is still better.

"What is that annoying racket?" Bella demands the scraping noise playing in the house.

"It's called music."

"It's called a cat's wail," Bella replies.

"It's the Beatles," Hermione answers turning back to Bella.

"You listen to insect music?" Bella asks confused, perhaps Granger has changed since school.

"No," Hermione chuckles shaking her head. "They're a muggle band, they play rock music. The songs called Hey Jude."

The contempt digs deeper, boiling below the surface, hatred her ally in this nightmare. How long will she be here? Left to sit in this hellhole babysitting Granger, who Bella would gladly watch die. The smile slips from Granger's lips remembering exactly whom she has in her house; the last encounter not particularly nice for either of them.

"Who is secret Keeper for your home?" Bella demands to pause at the entrance to the kitchen watching in mild wonder as Granger makes herself a cup of tea.

A strange flicker crosses Grangers face at the mention of home, a look of unease as she turns back to Bella. A forced smile makes its way too thin lips, a cup held up a simple indication of a drink.

"I'd rather the elf's make me one," Bella answers with distaste. "I'm sure they're cleaner."

Hurt flutters, eyes too full of emotion, Granger always a weakling. Always the easiest to hurt spells never fazed the witch at school, Granger always got to her feet. Injured yes, but never hurt, broken bones only made her feel pain. Granger was always quick to deal harsh words designed to hurt others to cut below the belt. Bella always found the best way to deal with the witch were harsh words in return, sure the spells were fun the pain entertain. If she really wanted to hurt Granger to make her run away crying to the bathroom, words were her allies.

" _They might spit in it…_ " Granger whispers to herself stirring her drink.

"What?"

"I said, just one." Granger answers adding honey to her tea.

"There is only one, how reliable are they? Can you trust them?"

"They are the person I trust the most," Granger answers a small smile on her lips as she stares into her tea. "They would never betray me."

"Who is it?"

"Now you see a secret keeper is only good if they also stay secret. The difference here is simple. I do not trust you, in fact, this wasn't even my idea, so you may stand there, and pretend this is like school. Unfortunately, Auror Black, I have a job to do, so I'd appreciate it if you kept to the shadows and not get involved unless necessary. Do you understand? I have too much to lose to have a distraction."

~~~~~ _Part 2 ~~~~~_

They settled into a rhythm the unwanted guest and the unaccommodating homeowner. Neither giving an inch, neither allowing the other out of their sights. Granger's days filled with boring Ministry work, work Bella would rather not have to deal with. Still, she lingers in the shadows out the eyesight of others.

They both preferred it that way, Granger not wanting Bella influencing some of her followers and Bella not wanting the Dark Lord to hear the news. The news that Bellatrix Black was now protecting a muggleborn. The thought itself makes her ill, makes the night's drag and the daylight carry too many hours.

Weeks trickle past, an unease settling on them, and an unwanted mutual boredom of the situation. The threat of attack dwindling in the run up to Granger's bill. The threats continue, but less frequent, Granger seems happy. Bella untrustworthy her skin itches with a promise of attack, something is coming she just is unsure what.

On Tuesday, giggling wakes her, Granger an early bird, always up before sunrise, cooking. Today it would appear differently, something else has Granger's attention. Rising, Bella steps to the landing peering down to Granger in the hall. Speaking through the muggle phone chuckling at the words of the other person.

The idea does not sit well with Bella, she doesn't like Granger speaking to others, poses too much of a risk. She could say something that could compromise their position. Still, the laughter fills the air, warmth that spills in bounds from the bookworm. Something Bella has not felt in a very long time, true deep laughter from the soul.

"I have to go," Hermione, says breaking the chuckling. "Thank you again; I don't know what I would do without you… Of course, speak soon. Stay safe. You too."

The phone clicks, a lingering silence, a pained sigh leaving the witches lips as she retreats from the hall. Granger it appears has some sort of boyfriend, how very interesting.

Bella does not reveal her knowledge sitting crossed legged on the table eating a sandwich made from the elves. Her foot taps to a beat, eye closed, she munches silently, the lights off, and the room is slight darkness.

"What are you doing?" Granger's voice breaks her concentration.

Bella ignores the annoying witch hopes she will get the hint that Bella does not wish to be disturbed. Her agitation is lost on the other witch, feet marching closer, a light clicking on a sigh leaving Bella's lips, two dark eyes slipping open.

"What?" Bella grumbles placing her plate down.

"There's such a thing called a chair," Granger replies.

"They are uncomfortable."

"But the table isn't?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure you have enough money to pay for any damages."

There it is another flicker, could almost be misinterpreted as a strange twitch. Always reappearing at the mention of this big empty house. Intrigued, a small smirk etches onto Bella's face as she rests her chin on her hand.

"Don't you?" Bella asks sweetly.

"Of course." Replies Granger with a huff. "I'd just prefer not to pay for something; I doubt your boss would like the receipt."

"He would tell you where to stuff it."

"Would he?"

Bella holds the aggravated gaze; there is a story to this house a story Bella intends to find out. Why would the witch need such a big house all for herself? Intrigued, Bella slips from the table, skirt billowing around her legs Granger takes a step back.

"Well," Bella says waiting for Granger to lead the way.

"Well, what?"

"Don't you have a big conference or something? For the last three days, you haven't shut up about it."

"Yes," Granger nods, readjusting her suit. "I was waiting for you."

Snorting, Bella pushes past her, collecting the waiting flask, her polyjuice potion for the day. Taking a swig, Bella morphs into a straight-laced man, with a flick of her wand she changes into a man's clothes, her robe billowing.

"Who am I again?" Bella asks.

"Adam…"

"No, I know who I'm pretending to be, but who am I?"

"Oh, probably best you don't know."

"I'm a muggle aren't I?"

"Perhaps."

More filth, she can imagine Granger spends her nights awake laughing at Bella's expense at her predicament. Holding her arm aloft, she waits for the small hand to grasp it, Granger's hand dainty in comparison. With a rush, they disappear, she allows Granger to apparate them the last thing they need is the signature crack of an Auror apparating into a room full of ministers.

They land with a soft thud, Granger instantly releasing her arm, the traditional shake of the arm to remove the touch of a mudblood. The roll of the eyes from Granger, they have a routine, a routine that they have adopted. Stepping to the side, Bella sinks to the shadows watching the room full of Ministers.

They do not notice her anymore, she is just one of the furniture, a significant no one in the background. She prefers it like this, a shadow that lingers watching.

Disgust curls in her stomach as man continues to talk to Granger, what was his name? Granger had told her before, an up and coming politician. Haxley? No Yaxley, that is his name, she doesn't trust the slime ball. Nor the way the man always makes a beeline for Granger, it puts Bella on edge.

"What did he want?" Bella asks Granger when she passes.

"Who Corban?" Granger replies glancing to Yaxley slipping through the group.

"If that's his name."

"There's nothing wrong with Corban, his just curious about the bill."

"What did you tell him?"

"Just when it should pass,"

"His playing you."

"You're just… paranoid."

"Guess what Granger, it's my job."

Turning away, Granger takes her seat at the table, folding her arms Bella glares at the back of the witches head. Settling in, she listens to the ongoings of the meeting the boring ongoing of the ministry.

Sighing, Bella glances around the room, the mutterings of the officials, the bickering on situations. She finds these meeting tedious, she wonders how Granger can spend most the time taking notes, and Bella sees no point to this. To this bickering, but this is why she chose to be an Auror after all she hates people.

Something passes between hands, an object, turning Bella studies the two men rolling her eyes at the note passed. Someone slinks into the room, turning Bella studies the new person she frowns. They look strangely familiar, but she fails to place them, fails to picture their face from somewhere else. A meaningful look passes between the man and another in the room.

Standing straighter, she swallows. The gaze flickers to Granger who is oblivious to the development as she rises to her feet to address the room. Slowly, Bella slips her wand into her hand, studying the new development.

"It is our duty as officials to see this through," Granger speaks, the Ministers listening in fascination.

Bella will hand it to the witch she knows how to draw a crowd, how to make people listen. Breath leaves her lungs time seems to slow. The rising of a wand, the pushing of a patron, the shock of horror.

Someone is going to die.

Her wrist clicks, a swirl of her foot a shot of pure energy it races through the air, excitement bubbling over. Energy crackles in the room, the shout of warning, it falls on death ears as a spell bounces off Bella's shield.

It redirects striking a large bellied man on the chest who crumples a scream leaving lips. Chaos ensues, Bella moves through the rushing bodies. Shoulder slamming into her arms, she ignores this, ignores the pain. Focussed entirely on the stumbling witch the stupid fucking witch who is going to get herself killed.

It is not elegant, not the romantic save some would picture. She does not dive in front of a spell; she doesn't pull Granger down out of danger. Instead, she throws a book hitting Granger in the face, sending her spiralling to the floor. Papers flying everywhere, her notebook slipping out of reach a cry of pain reaching trained ears.

A spell rushes past Granger's head, Bella's throw saving the stupid mudblood from death. Booting over a table, she pulls the dazed Granger to safety.

Little bitty boys think they can win. Bella will show them what it means to duel. She leaps to her feet; a spiral leaving her wand, the air ripples from the intensity, her wrist clicks. Smack. The first hits the ground breathless and bound. She cackles, turning to the next, narrowly dodging the killing curse, her blood rushes. Her heart pounds, she reacts a stunner striking the attacker square in the face.

Dropping to her knees, several spells fly overhead, breathing deeply she glances to Granger to ensure the witch has not managed to kill herself. A hand lashes out, curling around Granger's bicep Granger who is slipping past their hideout. With a firm tug, she pulls the witch back into cover, the stupid notebook held tightly in one hand.

"ARE you mad?" Bella shouts, wincing at the blood dripping from Granger's nose.

"My notebook," Granger answers pocketing the notebook.

"Follow my fucking lead, do not die. I cannot deal with your stupidity today."

She does not wait for an answer, rising to her feet, she kicks a chair into a hooded figure, she can feel the effects of her polyjuice wearing off, and they do not have long. Pulling Granger to her feet, Bella uses herself as a shield, protecting the witch. Pushing her away from the attackers.

"Stupefy." Granger spell clips a wizard sending him to the ground.

Smiling, Bella deflects a curse, following with a flourish of movements from her wand, smiling as the ceiling collapses on top of the hooded figure. With a flick, she strikes another, smug at the scene unfolding snarling at the pathetic attackers.

Granger takes to defending her shield protecting them both, as Bella attacks without mercy without hesitation.

"Bellatrix?" A voice states low in disbelief.

It takes her off guard, turning to the wizard staring at her wand. A mask removed Avery, Rod's friend looking on in disbelief.

She freezes, the Dark Lord will hear about this.

Everyone will know.

"Obliviate." Granger snaps, striking Avery.

A spell narrowly misses them, curling past Bella's side smashing into the wall behind. A gasp from Granger as she wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close. They apparate to safety.

The cheerful brightness greets them, the house warm and welcoming. It is sickening, she wants her house, her bath her marble bath away from this cheerful fucking place. With its nauseating sweet Elf's that are willing to bend backwards, to do almost anything in their power. She would not put it past Grange if she paid the filthy creatures.

Pushing away from Granger, Bella pockets her wand staring around the living room, wondering if they are truly alone.

"Thank you," Hermione says breaking their silence.

"Not sure what you're on about, most exciting meeting yet." Bella grins turning to the witch.

The bloody nose, Bella winces she fractured the witches nose by throwing the book. She cannot help the small chuckle that echoes inside her mind, one she keeps to herself. Old habits die-hard and causing pain to Granger is an extremely old habit.

"I suppose I owe you thanks, for oblivating Avery."

"How did he recognise you?" Hermione asks reaching for a tissue.

"My wand."

The answer meets silence, Granger not meeting the witch's eyes as she dabs her nose. School a constant reminder, Bella remembers every rumour ever started. Even the ones about herself. Especially the ones concerning herself. _A bent wand twisted like its mistress._

Hazel eyes shimmer in the going down light, candles flickering to life. Their rivalry at school a story as old as time. Children such spiteful little things. Never admitting aloud never losing face, Bella ignored the rumours, laughed in the faces of her victims. Hunted the one responsible for the rumour, because it plagued her. Kept her awake in the Slytherin dorms, a ticking reminder, she wanted to know who was responsible. They all squealed they always do eventually. The rumour leading back to the fourth year, Bella year a sixth year at the time. It led back to Granger revenge was the only course of action.

She never imagined, could not comprehend the effects of her actions. Their affiliation. Their fight in school lead to detention, a fight never to forget. A duel that led to fighting with fists, to kicking and possibly biting. That led to the intervention of Dumbledore and McGonagall. The two brightest witches of their ages thrust together in detention.

The rustling of cloth brings her back to the present, away from the lingering memories of Hogwarts. The heated whispers, the broken promise and a friendship never repairable. A betrayal that cut so deep it still bleeds in the light of day.

Still, she breathes, Bella lives, never forgetting never forgiving. Granger remains the emotionless cold statue, the well-crafted façade that never cracks. A marble statue that does not fade with time, remaining strong despite the numerous death threats.

"You're bleeding," Bella states her voice coarse.

"What?" Granger replies holding her notebook.

"Your side," Bella replies stepping closer to the witch.

Blinking, Granger looks down to her side, pulling her travelling cloak aside to reveal a blood stained side. Her shirt torn and stained dark red, disbelief on the young witches face.

Stepping forward, Bella reaches for the wound, to use her basic field treatment to heal the witch. A hand snatches out, preventing her assistance. A shuffle of feet, Granger retreats away from the offered help, away from Bella.

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding."

"I'll be fine."

"You're a fool, you cannot heal it yourself." Bella snaps taking a step closer. "Now, get off your high horse. You cannot go to St Mungo's because they might wait for you. So suck up and shut up."

"You can't tell me what to do." Granger hisses, batting the offered hand away.

"It's this or I will immobilise you."

A glare ensures, two witches having a stare off, it reminds Bella so much of school. Pulling her wand out, her crooked wand it bent when she was eleven years old. When she turned it on her father, cursed him for hitting her sister. She always had a knack for pain, for causing great pain in other even as a child.

Never a hero. Her father remained a useless mess on the ground panting and unmoving. Her sister, Andromeda, the one she saved from the abuse, ran from her screaming. Even Cissy remained hiding from her, so she stopped helping. Her father never raised his hand again, not when she was around. She decided to become the monster they fear, in school, in her job she is the crazy witch who deals pain for fun.

A hand curls around Granger's bicep preventing her escape, pushing her down onto the sofa, only to have the witch push her away.

"Will you stop?" Bella snaps angrily. "I am trying to help."

"I don't want to damage the furniture."

"Oh, for goodness sake," Bella grumbles.

"I'll sort it," Hermione replies softly. "Clean it in the bathroom, but thank you anyway."

Rolling her eyes, Bella turns on the spot, leaving the witch to her own devices. Who is she to care; if Granger wants to kill herself by being stubborn, she will not get in the way. She heads to the kitchen, for food, to make herself something to eat.

Pouring herself a generous amount of whisky, she eats a sandwich. Deciding she will spend the night reading, not wanting to face the witch, to listen to the snotty attitude. Who does she think she is?

Stalking back to her room, she hears the faint muffled gasp from the bathroom. The groan of pain, she pauses, her bedroom just in sight. She can just walk the few paces to her bedroom, to sleep away the shitty nightmare.

"Ah, god." A trembled whisper escapes normally strong lips.

Sighing, Bella turns to the bathroom, if she does not help Granger she will keep Bella awake for the night groaning. Pushing the door to the bathroom open, the sight is almost pitiful, a strong, stubborn witch clutching her bleeding side in the empty bath. Blood pooling down the side, slipping into the drain.

Hazel eyes refuse weakness, a chin turned up in the last fight for respect. Rolling up her sleeves, Bella draws her wand, ignoring the way Granger shrinks from her approach. Worried eyes darting to the wand placed to the side. Old enemies.

"Saj," Bella says her voice too loud in the quiet bathroom.

A crack announces the elf that bows lowly glancing worriedly at Granger.

"A blood replenishing potion and a sleeping draught." Bella orders.

She ignores the way Granger goes to argue, ignores the way Granger flinches as her hands touch the burnt flesh. Lips moving on instinct she has seen this damage before, many times on the field. Bella concentrates on the spell, the flesh slowly knitting back together. A cry of pain leaving pale lips. Two potions appearing next to them.

Panting, Granger watches as the last piece of skin links together, all healed. Reaching for the Blood Replenishing potion, she hands it to Granger. Washing her hands, removing the filthy blood, watches as it swirls down the drain.

Turning, her fingertips graze around the red angry wound, ensuring her magic will hold.

"What are you doing?" Granger asks quietly.

"Checking the wo…"

"No," Granger shakes her head. "What are you doing?"

Sighing, Bella wipes her hands on a towel, rising to her feet. "I am charged with your safety. I do not want to lose my badge because of your stubbiness. Now I need you to stand."

With slight difficulty, Granger heavier than she looks, they stumble from the bathroom. Heading to the master bedroom, to the drawn curtains the candles alight ready for Granger. The bed made food waiting; the Elf's monitoring the house.

"There," Bella says dropping the witch on the bed. "Make sure you stay."

"I'm not a dog."

"A dog would be better behaved."

Snorting, Granger slips beneath the sheets, pulling the duvet to her neck, Bella fidgets uncomfortably. A short nod, she moves to leave hands hovering above the candles ready to put them all out with a flick of a wrist.

"No," Granger whispers. "Leave the candles."

"You should sleep."

"I…" Sheepish, Granger fails to meet Bella's eyes. "I'm scared of the dark."

Any normal circumstance, Bella would have laughed, laughed so hard her sides would hurt. She would turn the lights of and leave the room. Her laughter echoing in the hall. Today is not a normal circumstance. A short nod, she exits the room leaving the candles to burn. Wondering when Granger became scared of the dark, she never used to be. Not during the time, they used to be friends in school, at least.

* * *

 **A/n:** I'm not sure how long this will be, it shouldn't be any longer than ten chapters at the most. I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be out, I hope soon, I don't like to leave you guys waiting. I'll come back tomorrow to check for errors, I have seven hours before work and I really should get some sleep.

Again, a massive thank you guys. The reviews, following and favourites spurred me on to bring you this chapter. At least the boring introduction is out the way which means I can let the real fun begin. The truth always comes out and these girls are playing dangerous games especially with a Dark Lord on the rise.


	3. Part 3

**A/n:** Thank you for the continued support, I find you guys so amazing. And on this note I shall sleep I have work shortly...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recogniseable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** Contains scenes of violence and swearing.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Part 3_**

An uneasy peace ensues leaving the house in a state of limbo the inhabitants treading thin lines. Neither friends nor enemies they dance in the between, muttered words. Odd thoughts in passing, forced to work together forced to live together they work.

The attack leaving Granger with the harsh reality that someone wants her dead regardless of who is a witness. The attackers willing to risk Azkaban, to risk the kiss just to kill her. Bella places her cards on fanatics, the rumours of Death Eaters, their leader hidden in the shadows.

It makes Bella uneasy, it makes her job even more dangerous, how can she protect against those who have no fear? She cannot scare them, cannot scare them with arrest it leaves only one scenario. If they engage in a duel again, they will fight to the death.

Death is not something she fears, she has seen worst things in life, and instead it makes her wonder. Who could possibly be worth the loyalty of mad men? What could make someone risk their own life for another?

The clatter of Granger dropping her fork makes her snap from her reverie, a sheepish look crossing the younger witches face. Sighing, Bella returns to sipping her wine staring off into the distance, her food mostly untouched. Hunger has escaped her for once, her mind too alert with everything else, with questions.

"You okay?"

It is an oddity… Granger a conundrum she can neither approve of Bella's presence however still remains concerned. A strange weakness of Grangers to care for someone they detest, to care about even though it goes against everything they feel.

"Not hungry."

Bella replies, she learnt if she does not reply Granger will pester her, ask again until an answer. The annoying habit of the witch, something that grates on Bella's nerve.

Sniffing, Granger turns back to her paper picking at her scrambled eggs, neither witch entirely hungry. They settled for simple food, the Elf's cooking for Bella and Granger cooking her own meal.

"Huh," Granger whispers as she sets the paper down in wonder.

"What?" Bella questions spearing a pepper.

"They let him off," Hermione says. "Fenrir Greyback, the kid."

"The Werewolf who attacked that family?"

"Yes, they let him go apparently his Wolfsbane potion failed to work."

"Bull," Bella hisses, "The kid is a psychopath."

"Must you think so cynically of everyone?"

"Kind of my job." Bella chuckles.

Rolling her eyes, Granger rises from her seat, the plate vanishing as soon as she steps from the table. Bella listens as Granger retires for the night, the soft thud of the door. The sigh escaping her lips, rising to her feet, Bella checks the house.

Satisfied they are secure the wards are holding she takes to her bedroom, pausing just outside Grangers. The soft sounds of deep sleep, the candle light flickering under the door. _Odd._ Bella runs the thought through her mind as she climbs into her own bed. Why is Granger scared of the dark?

The scream startles her awake, jumping from her bed, Bella hits her knee on the cupboard on the way. Cursing, she almost jumps down the stairs towards the open back door, wand at the ready. She slides to a halt outside, panting she stares at Granger who blinks back at her in return.

"You okay?" Granger asks. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You screamed." Bella hisses glancing around.

"I know, I'm sorry, I… It's just, it's snowing."

Looking up, Bella notices the small flakes of snow that trickle downwards, she sighs in frustration. The sun is on the horizon, she would guess it to be before six in the morning.

"Sorry for waking you." Granger apologises again, blushing at Bella's clothes.

"If you scream again, I swear on my family's grave I will give you a reason to scream."

Sheepish, Granger steps down to the garden towards the frozen pond. Grunting, Bella heads back to bed crawling beneath the duvet she leaves her door ajar just in case.

It is much later, she has just stirred awake, and Granger effectively out of work for the next few weeks in the hopes the attacks will relent. Bella doubts they will, she knows they will just wait, wait for the perfect opportunity.

Stretching, she notices the hot chocolate sitting next to her bed. Plucking the cup from the cabinet, she dips her fingers into the cream content to stay in bed for the whole day. She can just imagine Granger's comments, the snide remarks.

" _Deck the halls with…"_

A tune plays through the house, rising from her bed, Bella slips into her regular attire, drinking the remains of the amazing hot chocolate. Pausing on the brink to the living room, she stares in mild wonder at Granger standing on top of a chair.

"Morning," Granger greets brightly. "Sorry again about this morning."

"What are you doing?"

"Decorating, it's a Christmas tree," Granger replies placing the star on the top. "I brought it today, well I didn't Saj did. What do you think?"

"It's very red," Bella comments frowning at the red and gold tinsel.

Gryffindor colours, it disgusts her, she hates Christmas all the festive fucking cheer. Good tidings, she would rather drown herself than participate, none the less even her sour mood fails to dampen Granger's excitement.

"I love Christmas." Granger grins jumping from the chair.

"I prefer Halloween."

"I would never guess." Granger snorts. "Did you like your hot chocolate?"

"Compliments to the elf's."

"You're more than welcome."

"You made it?"

"I made myself one, thought you might like one too."

She does not know whether to put her finger down her throat to be sick or hurtle the mug at the witches head. Granger seems oblivious to her dark thoughts turning back to her tree for the final changes.

Fighting the bile, Bella turns heading to the kitchen, for something to wash the taste away. The amazing taste made by filthy hands. She stops dead.

Mouth agape, she spots another Christmas tree in the corridor, this does not surprise her. Given Grangers love for Christmas, but it's the colours that decorate the tree that makes her stare. Mug held gingerly in her hand, she tries to ignore the faint thump of her heart.

"Thought you might like your own tree," Granger says standing close behind her, breath ghosting across Bella's neck. "Don't worry, the elf's decorated it, I wouldn't want to contaminate it."

A warm hand plucks the mug from her hand, Granger heading to the kitchen with her own mug in hand. Disgruntled, Bella stalks towards the tree, the intent to pull it down, to tear it from the wall. To curse loudly, who does granger think she is?

She stops hand stretched to destroy, a single ornament catches her attention, and her fingers trace the outline. Miniature handcuffs no bigger than a paperclip, hanging so delicately on the tree. Her handcuffs, the first ones she ever touched the ones that sent her down this road. Her hand curls around them, she thought she lost them threw them from the tower in a fit of rage.

 _They march through the thick mud, which sticks and clings to their stockings. It would be an odious task if it were not for the chuckling of Bella as she jumps into puddles._

" _Bella stop," Hermione grumbles wiping mud from her face._

" _Make me," Bella grins shoving the witch._

 _Losing her footing, Hermione slips onto her bum, glaring at the laughing witch, deciding to get her own back. She tackles Bella, both witches toppling into the mud, hair filthy clothes soaking wet they laugh freely._

" _You're such an idiot," Hermione mutters pushing up from the mud._

 _Bella merely grins in response flicking mud in the girl's face, who would have thought they would be here. Rolling around in mud, having the time of their lives during detention. Who would have thought her best friend would be a mud… muggleborn._

" _Sit still; you have something on your eye," Bella says reaching for the object._

" _I swear if you poke my eye…" Hermione threatens._

" _I won't pinkie promise."_

 _Smiling, Hermione resists the urge to flinch allowing Bella to lean across her to pluck the item away. A leaf she wipes it on her ruined dress. Hazel eyes open, they falter, slipping from the dark eyes to the plump lips sitting inches away. Swallowing, Bella follows the gaze, their breathing mingling as one; her hand tightens on Hermione's thigh. Just an inch, claim those lips as her own, she moves hovering temptingly._

 _A cry breaks them apart, jumping to her feet; Bella fears their discovery. Only to find no one there the cry coming from some close by. Sighing, the monumental weakness passes, if her family found out she would be ruined. What was she thinking of?_

 _Chuckling, she turns to Hermione to laugh at the situation only to see the ends of her cloak billowing in her wake. The witch heading to the cry of pain, cursing Bella follows the foolhardy Gryffindor as she charges to help another._

" _Let her go!" Granger shouts._

 _Picking up pace, Bella panics as light flashes, a curse thrown, skidding over the hill, she has her wand drawn. Granger panting in front of her, a girl cowering on the floor, clothes askew, it makes her sick._

" _Dis, ain't concerning you, you 'ere? Head back." The man threatens._

" _You're on Hogwarts Grounds."_

" _Looky 'ere, this girls daddy can't pay 'is bills. So we're sending a little message. We wouldn't want ya selves getin' messed up in this."_

" _I won't let you hurt her," Hermione stated coldly, wand held steady._

 _Groaning, Bella steps next to her idiotic friend, sending the witch a silent look, she steps forward. Not scared by these fools, she has seen idiots like this before. Her father sent them out from time to time; they were foolish men, willing to work for the easiest money._

" _I think you should be going." Bella orders._

" _Oh, really, what make you say dat?" The man hisses._

" _You're trespassing on private land, Hogwarts's land. Threatening a student, hurting a student, that goes against Wizarding article eighty-five, no, unauthorised persons past the Hogwarts barrier. It is punishable by the Headmasters choosing, Hogwarts is not like any other ground. It won't be a slap on the wrist; it will be a stay in their prison, in their tower until the Dementor come for you."_

 _Her wand lifts towards the sky, a red flare shot wildly into the sky, lighting up their startled faces._

" _They'd give ya detention for being out!" The man panics._

" _We've just come back if anything this should clear our detention. I hear Azkaban is lovely this time of year." Bella grins._

 _In a blink, they are running pounding across the green fields, the shouting of Professors rushing to aid the students. Hermione's hand squeezes her arm, as Professor McGonagall is the first to arrive wand drawn, dressing gown tied tightly. A witch to reckon with, she eyes the students rushing to aid the student on the floor she spots the running men._

" _Albus! Seal the gates!" McGonagall shouts._

 _A broom zooms overhead, Apollyon Pringle cheering with glee. "I'll catch the bastards!"_

" _Language Apollyon! There are students present." McGonagall calls after him._

 _Giggling, they watch the madness unfold, answering the questions, wincing as Pringle gets his hands on the intruders. The short cries of pain echoing in the grounds the tutting of Professor McGonagall. They dry in front of a fire, with cups of tea to keep them warm before bed, praised for their bravery._

" _You were brilliant," Hermione whispers not wanting the professors to hear._

 _Heart skipping, Bella blushes at the compliment, the admiration pouring of Hermione. She wants to see the look again, to prove she is not the monster people expect her to be._

" _I made it all up," Bella shrugs grateful for the mud on her face that hides her red cheeks._

" _You could have attacked them, I half expected you to, and you didn't have to get involved."_

" _You did,"_

" _That's different," Hermione shrugs. "I can't help myself."_

" _True," Bella nods fiddling with her hands. "But they could have hurt you, I couldn't allow that."_

 _Smiling, Hermione ducks her head, squeezing the nearby hand with her own before retracting it. "You should be an Auror."_

 _A laugh leaves Bella's lips, she falls backwards unable to help herself. "Me, an Auror? Are you kidding right? I'm a Black; in what world would I make a good Auror."_

" _I think you would be incredible," Hermione says softly. "You're intelligent, passionate, and despite what you say or what people believe - you care. You always have."_

 _Two days later, Bella received a small parcel in the post, a little pair of handcuffs, her friends joked she had a secret admirer. Winking at her, nodding their head at her sex life, imagining all sorts of scenarios she did not correct them. Merely held the knowing gaze of the Gryffindor from the other table, the blush that lit her cheeks._

Who would have thought rolling around in the mud in the dead of night on the way back to the castle would change everything. That she would contract Gelatio Pulmonum – Lung Frost and remain bedridden for five weeks. Five weeks that changed everything.

Releasing the cuffs, Bella turns to find Granger watching with a faraway look relieving the same memories. Arms folded, Granger stares at the floor, reliving old memories of school. Turning, Bella stalks away, leaving the cuffs to swing absently, leaving the tree standing and Granger to linger on her own. She will not play this game will not allow Granger to drag her backwards. They made their choices a long time ago.

~~~~~ _Part 3 ~~~~_

Humming, Granger stitches a hole in her shirt, as Bella lounges on the sofa book held in her hand, fire whisky in her other hand. She could not think of a better way to spend a night, well a possible better company or no company preferred.

A soft gasp leaves Granger's lips, as she pulls her finger away to suck the droplet of blood. Sighing, Granger places the top aside, sucking her thumb in the process.

"Beginners error." Bella chuckles darkly.

"I know," Granger, answers. "I can imagine my mother's face now. This was her thing, not mine, but Oh well. Do you remember Greengrass? When he Hailey cut her finger during potions when Greengrass fainted."

Snorting, Bella reminisces remember the big chunk of a student's eyes roll back as he fainted. Hit the floor with such a thud Bella's table wobbled. Slughorn's _'oh my'_ the only response from the teacher. By lunch, everyone had heard of Greengrass collapsing, the boy never did leave it down.

"What happened to him?" Bella asks smirking.

"Who Greengrass? Believe it or not, he works at St Mungo's."

"But he faints at blood?" Bella replies confused.

"I thought that, but he swears he fainted because it was too hot." Granger shrugs.

"Nothing beats Dolohov head plant, though," Bella, laughs.

"Oh god, I forgot!" Granger replies filling her glass and passing the bottle to Bella. "He fell straight off that broom, I thought he was dead!"

"So did everyone!" Bella cackles. "Professor Dumbledore nearly had a heart attack never seen the wizard run so fast."

"The poor man," Hermione smiles.

Smiling, Bella stares into her glass relieving the memories the stories the silly fights they all used to get in. when life was easier and less demanding, but so very hormonal. The spats with her sisters, the bullying of students the arguments with her professors and the unneeded stress of her parents.

Learning she was to marry Rodolphus Lestrange, no preparation, no choice. She has managed to delay the inevitable but soon she will marry the wizard, will be related to his vicious brother. If she were anyone else, she would admit the thought scared her, but she was not anyone else. She is Bellatrix Black and she fears nothing.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather, I know you were very close to him," Hermione says breaking Bella's reflection.

"Don't," Bella, warns shooting the witch a look. "You don't get to say sorry."

Sighing, Hermione turns away pulling her knees to her chest she picks up a book, the history of Hogwarts. It is like school all over again forced into detention, months stuck with the witch. She hated it, loved it and revolted all at once.

For four years Bella bullied Granger, made her life misery, then the rumour spread about her bent wand, her twisted mind. When she discovered it was Granger, the fury and anger spilt out.

" _Bella," Andy whispers, dark circles under her eyes. "Wait."_

" _I'm busy," Bella throws, ignoring her disgraced sister._

 _Talking to her friends, chatting about potions until Andy grabs her arm pulling her away from her friends a gasp of surprise from the students. The fury rising in Bella as shoves her sister away, angry. Her foolish fucking sister who was tangled up with a Mudblood, mudblood named Tonks, who broke her heart. The family name managed to be saved; Andy confessed all to Bella, the secret meetings their love. It disgusted Bella, made her slap her sister; leave a red imprint on her cheek. However, the news that Ted Tonks was spreading the rumour about Andy, about their time together. That was something Bella could not allow, two Slytherins got the fool alone. Bella did the rest; he left school the next day never to be heard from again._

" _Bella, please," Andy whispers._

 _Ever since then, Bella kept a wide birth from her sister, who cries at night. Blacks do not cry._

" _You've got a nerve." Bella hisses at her sister._

" _I know who started the rumour," Andy says desperately. "About your wand."_

 _Growing still, Bella steps closer to the witch willing her to speak the name, to tell Bella. "Who?"_

" _Hermione Granger."_

" _Filthy Mudblood." Bella hisses._

 _Shoving past her sister, she stalks the halls, heels clicking; she will treat the mudblood to a lesson not to forget. The witch easily found, always in the same routine, always easy prey. Sees the eye roll from the little fourth year the exasperated sigh, a familiar scene, Bella would come by shout slurs. Insult the witch taunt the little mudblood._

" _What is it now Black?" Hermione asks setting her book aside. "Which insult is it today?"_

" _No insult, you filthy little slut," Bella hisses._

 _Her wand flashes red, the curse hitting the witch on the chest her friends scarpering out the way. Smirking, Bella expects the witch to climb to her feet, expects the anger. Does not expect the tackle that astounds her. Both hitting the floor in a sprawl, a sharp blow to Bella's face making spit blood. She delivers a kick to the witch's sternum pushing from the mudblood she rises to her feet._

 _Turning, smack. A fist makes her stagger back, hitting the wall, her heart rushes with excitement, she reacts. Blocking the next hit, her elbow delivering a hit to the witch's chest. Her hands arm wrapping tightly around the Gryffindor's throat, Granger's hand pulling painfully at her hair._

" _BREAK IT UP!" A Professor Shouts._

 _They do not break apart, Granger fighting for breath, kicking Bella's knee they collapse to their knees._

" _Fucking die filth." Bella hisses into the ear._

" _You wish," Granger growls._

 _Throwing her head back it connects with Bella's nose, whose vision blurs as a result. Bella holds tight still not letting go, screaming in rage as Professors pull them apart. Both bloodied the best students in the school, bloodied and bruised._

 _Dumbledore delivers their detention as they sit in the hospital ward under supervision. Bella has never seen Granger so pale, fearful of expulsion, Bella, however does not fear it. No one would suspend a Black, not fearing the repercussions. A mudblood though? Was as good as gone._

" _What happened was unacceptable," Dumbledore states coldly, glancing between the two witches. "You two are exceedingly talented witches; it is no surprise for you to come to an altercation. Expulsion is the usual course of action."_

 _A small sob escapes Granger as Bella sneers victoriously goodbye filth._

" _However I fear that would be a waste," Dumbledore continues. "No lesson would be learned from this. It is decided, you both will serve detention until I deem a lesson learned. Detention will be served together."_

" _WHAT!" Bella shouts rising to her feet. "You cannot be serious."_

" _I believe I am Miss Black, if you and Miss Granger cannot come to terms with your difference by the end of this then I will have to expel you both."_

" _You wouldn't, my father…"_

" _Is of no consequence to me or this school Miss Black."_

 _Dumbfounded, Bella wonders if Dumbledore is bluffing, but telling her father would mean disclosing her fight with a muggleborn. Settling back onto the bed, Dumbledore nods his head satisfied._

" _Sir," Granger says breaking the tension. "What lesson are we learning?"_

" _Ah Miss Granger, it cannot be learnt if you are told. I find between the unknown and the known there is very little to gain as one. Nevertheless, if two were to reflect then an unknown may not be so strange after all. Goodnight ladies, report to McGonagall tomorrow afternoon."_

" _But I have Quidditch," Bella states angry._

" _Then the Slytherin team will have to suffer for their star beaters foolhardiness."_

The crack of the fire brings her back to the presence the drink warm in her hands she sets it down. She wonders if she ever learnt her lesson, did they learn anything from their months forced together. The hesitant friendship that grew blossomed between two lonely girls and set to flames. They never resumed their rivalry, not after Bella's recovery; Andy took over bullying the school while Bella recovered from Lung Frost. After that, Bella sat back left the school, completed her Newts and left the memories behind.

"Will you be going home?" Granger's question startles her.

"What?"

"Your letter, you read it right?"

"No," Bella shrugs; she did not read the letter.

"It was from the Auror office, you have leave for three days for Christmas." Granger states. "Will you be going home?"

"Umm," Sitting up, Bella considers the question. "Yes, I suppose so."

"I'll let Saj know to pack your bags."

"You'll be having your parents around I assume," Bella assumes. "Or your friends."

"Something like that," Granger agrees.

Nodding, Bella downs the last of her contents; placing the glass down she collects her book. She will be leaving early in the morning; she will check her letter to ensure she is allowed to leave. Pausing, Bella glances at Granger still reading her book.

"Why did you start that rumour?" Bella asks.

Granger freezes at the question, fingers poised to turn the page, a sigh leaving lips. "I, it… I was angry, it wasn't intentional."

Bella would have preferred the truth, to be told Granger was angry done with malicious intent, she could understand that. The boldface excuse, though, makes her sneer in disgust and leave. She will not listen to half-hearted reasoning.

~~~~~ _Part 3 ~~~~_

Bag swung over her shoulder, Bella checks her pockets for everything, satisfied, and she makes for the front door. Granger has been messing around downstairs for most the morning, do something or another.

Feet slowly stop, a door, the study door left ajar. The one room she is not allowed to step foot in. Granger probably thinks she has already left, let her defences down. She should not look, should just keep going, head home to her bed.

Temptation wins, sparing a quick look around, she slips through the gap of the door. Pausing at an empty room, a single bookcase, an old vintage writing desk not the same fashion as the rest of the house. A family relic perhaps. What is so interesting in this room it warrants locking the door.

Placing her bag on the table, she skirts around to the draws, opening the first one a letter. A solicitor. Shrugging, she goes to read the contents when something else catches her eye. A letter from the Minister, lifting the small parchment, Bella skims the writing.

 _Following the recent attacks, I fear it would best for you to have protection. I know you are proud Hermione, do not let yourself be foolish, though. Pick an Auror, someone to keep you safe. I have written to Scrimgeour, he is waiting for you to write to him. Do not delay this is an order._

Pick? Granger said she didn't have anything to do with it, to have anything to do with Bella coming here. Flicking through the half-written letter from Granger's to others, practice letters. Finally, her fingers graze the one addressed to the Aurors office.

 _I request Auror Bellatrix Black._

There it is, in black and white, proof they lied to her. They all lied, the Aurors office, Granger the whole thing pre-planned. Scrimgeour knows Bella enough to realise she would not willingly volunteer so he tricked her into signing.

"What?" The floorboard creeks as Granger stands in the doorway bewildered. "I thought you'd gone. Bella, you're not allowed in here."

"Don't," Bella growls turning cold eyes to Granger. "Don't call me Bella, you lost that right."

"Sorry," Granger says eyes darting to the letter.

"You lied."

"I never lied."

"YOU LIED!" Bella roars throwing the letter down. "To my face,"

"I didn't want an Auror."

"No, I gathered that," Bella fumes collecting her bag and slamming the draw shut. "But you did request me."

"I wanted someone I was familiar with."

"Bull shit." Bella hisses stepping toe to toe with the witch. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Bellatrix, I…"

"You haven't changed," Bella interrupts. "Still the same manipulative little bitch you were back then. Have a good Christmas Granger, I hope you don't choke and die, it would be a fucking pity."

Pushing the witch aside, Bella hears the soft gasp as the witch hits the wall. Glad to cause some pain, ignores the shouting of her name, her hand tangled in the Christmas tree ripping it down. The sound of the decorations smashing against the floor music to her ears. Opening the door, she risks one look back, the destruction in her wake.

A devastated Granger collecting the small handcuffs from the wreckage, it pulls at her unwanted heartstrings. Pulls at something buried so deep it physically hurts. Turning she slams the door, snow slipping from the roof and hitting her head. It washes coldness over her, dulling the ache, she moves through the snow. Away from the memories from Granger and the opening of old wounds. She will be back, she has to come back, but if Granger is expecting anything other than coldness. She will be surely mistaken.


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains violence and swearing.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Part 4_**

The snow seeps in through her robes, the wind picking up muggles speak of a storm. A storm spreading across Britain, the shops closing, muggles stocking their shelves preparing for the worst. She passes the houses with decorations, the singing from the church the hymns bleeding into the night she cuts her journey short.

She arrives with a pop, marching through the grounds of her ancestral home. Nothing like her home, nor Granger's house, no her parents' house a marvel. More a castle, walls so tall to keep the filth out, the gates branded with the family crest, the immaculate gardens that disappear into the horizon. It is nothing to the thorns that have grown up the side of the building, the house darkness a large shadow sucking in the light.

The doors open on her arrival, an elf ready for her cloak, bowing deeply as they leave. Pausing in the hall, she wonders why her feet have brought her here. Resentment growing in her chest, the days she spent trying to escape this house.

Drifting her feet lead, her to the library to the fire burning, heat slipping into her bones warming her soul. Her chest heavy, her mind running through Granger's betrayal, the sickening belief remaining in the witch dwindling away like sand in her hands.

A fool to trust the witch to trust her again, she should have learnt from the last time, but she must always be the fool. The urge to scream, to return to Granger's home and a curse to witch into admitting. The monster in her rising, rearing its ugly head breathing hatred into her mind, a promise of retribution.

"Bella!"

Startled, Bella pulls away from the fire, turning to Cissy striding into the room, with a book in her arms. A radiant smile on her younger sisters lips, as she crosses the room to pull Bella into a hug.

"Merlin! You're freezing," Cissy says pushing away. "I will fetch you some clothes."

"Nonsense," Bella dismisses batting the hands away. "Stop your faffing Cissy, I'm fine."

Frowning, Cissy steps away, collecting her book she moves to file it away in the correct place. A lip curls in disgust; the knowledge if Cissy fails to tidy up their father will make her mistake known. The brute will be somewhere in the house, Bella can imagine him in his study drinking.

"This is a surprise," Cissy says taking a seat on the sofa. "Mother didn't mention you were visiting."

"She doesn't know."

"Mother hates unplanned visits," Cissy mutters with a shake of the head.

"I don't plan on telling her," Bella replies leaning near the fire.

"Bella, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Bella dismisses. "Tell me how your last year is going, is Hogwarts still frightfully boring?"

"It has its perks," Cissy smiles, folding her hands. "Mother has my coming out ball in mind soon, for the end of the year."

"How exciting." Bella sighs.

"It is, we have already picked my dress, it is beautiful, and would you like to see it?"

"I cannot think of anything more tedious."

"You will attend won't you?"

"I'll be working."

"You're always working, I never see you these days nor Andy for that matter. We are family Bella; you always told me sisters are there for each other."

"It's complicated Cissy," Bella replies softly, forcing a small smile. "I am on an assignment and I don't know when it will end."

"However, you're here today."

"I have time for Christmas to celebrate with family."

"Surely if you ask they will grant you the time." Cissy presses. "You must come, it will be the event of the ages, and you know mother is known for her parties. They suspect Lucius to propose, it is only expected after all he has been courting me for several months now."

Her stomach curls at the thought, the thought of a fully-grown man placing his hands on her sister. Honouring their marriage vowels and bedding her, stealing something so pure. The excitement from Cissy almost toxic, proud of her choice. It makes Bella furious, all the girls gifted to men to marry to bear children and expect to be the perfect homemaker.

Wanting nothing more than to take her sister's hand and guide her away from this madness, to protect her. To let her see the real world, to see humans for what they really are, not protected by these constricting walls. The family name that makes people do anything to please, it means nothing to the everyday person. Means nothing in the working environment, her sister would perish in the real world.

Sorrow fills her, sorrow at the thought that Cissy will never experience falling in love, chasing someone. To feel the pain of a heartbreak, to lose someone so close almost as though you cannot breathe without them.

She envies her sister's iciness, the ability to see the world in only value, not to be hung up on people. A business transaction, she set her sight on Lucius for his wealth, his business and his family name. Gained his attention, she would be proud of Cissy if she was not disgusted by the idea.

"Bella," Cissy sighs rising to her feet. "When will you do the honourable thing? When will you marry Lestrange, you know I cannot marry until you do. It is unbecoming of the youngest to marry before the oldest."

"Do you not want to enjoy your single life a little longer?" Bella asks sincerely. "You will be tied to that man until death."

"I am aware." Cissy smiles. "DO you have a date in mind?"

"It'll be soon." Bella agrees turning back to the fire.

"Good, I would hate to keep Lucius waiting."

"What of Andy, won't she need to marry?"

"Bella," Cissy scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Andy is a lost cause, she's acting weird, mother complains constantly about her. Calls her a spinster, she hasn't been right since that mudblood got to her. I truly think she may have lost a bit of herself, almost as though something broke."

Swallowing, Bella hides her face from her sister allowing her hair to cover her face, Cissy unsuspecting. Does not see the torment slipping across Bella's face, not the memories flooding her mind. The summer from Hogwarts, the screaming in the house, the locked doors, Cissy sent to their aunts to see the cousins. Did not hear the crying, the wailing the little bundled rushed from the chambers of Andy's room never to be seen again.

The scandal covered up barely, Andy never the same again. The witch became harsher, angry and resentment grew. Blaming the wrong people, she blamed the mudbloods, the filth and not their parents from taking her daughter. Bella's niece, a Black left alone in the big world no guidance, sometimes she considers tracking the baby down.

She suggested it to Andy a few years ago, anger the only answer. Hatred, the passionate declaration that she has no daughter. The true moment that Andy was lost in grief and hatred, lost to a self-denial.

"Bellatrix," The cold words of Cygnus Black III drift through the room. "You have come home."

"I'm just passing," Bella replies turning to her father.

"A word in my study."

Even after all these years, the sentence sends a shiver down her spine, the study, and the punishments. He does not wait for a reply, merely leaves the room, the silent order to follow unspoken. Sighing, she pats Cissy's shoulder in passing, a promise to speak more lately.

The door to the study left ajar, she nudges it open her father standing near the window hands clasped behind his back. She shuts the door, stepping into the room, her wand never out of reach.

"Take a seat,"

"I'll stand."

He disapproves, sending her a questioning glance; he lights a cigar as he takes a seat. Turning his unsettling gaze upon her, the silent order to sit still lingering in the air.

She ignores the urge to obey, to sit down hands in her lap not to fidget and listen. Instead, she wanders running her hands along the shelves, she is no longer a child. She can fight back, she could turn him inside out, and walk away free. The knowledge is empowering her smirk deters his and for once she feels in control.

Ignores the memories of tears, pain, the constant reminder that Black's cannot cry. The punishments held in this room, taking the blame for her sisters, always taking the blame. Taking the curses, the hexes the slaps, the smacks or the cane. She could take it all if it meant keeping her sisters safe, she was the oldest and they always came first.

"Don't touch that," Cygnus warns releasing a puff of smoke.

She pictures him sometimes a dragon slumbering on a rock, smoke drifting from his nostrils. However, she reminds herself a dragon would have better grace and be less temperamental.

"I imagine you are aware why I asked to speak with you?" he questions.

"Cissy's upcoming ball?"

"Yes," Cygnus nods satisfied. "Lucius Malfoy has asked for my blessing, he is the most suitable partner. They will make a good match, he will propose at her coming out. Preparations are underway, you will attend as expected."

She does not correct him, fails to see the point in reminding him that her time is not her own. That the Aurors own her that she cannot simply choose where she will go.

"Which brings us to the small matter of your wedding, it will be soon. You have had your fun, time for your duty. You will marry by the end of this year, be done with it."

"You didn't bring me in here for this," Bella says.

"No," Cygnus agrees stamping out his cigar. "You know when you were born, you were such a disappointment, and I had hope for a son. You though, when they told me it was a girl, I planned to marry you at an early age. To get you out the way, you were such a troublesome child, always getting into mischief. A bother I suppose those night terrors you used to have kept us awake into the unknown hours in the morning."

"Then my father left you his home, the Black family estate," He scoffs at the thought. "I had built this house, to prove to him the meaning of a Black, he never liked it here. Said it was a waste, and he betrayed me by leaving his inheritance to my eldest daughter. An Auror no less, do not mistake me, the Dark lord sees value in your position, and I, however, believe it to bring shame on the family."

She meets those cold dark eyes, never flinching, never giving him the satisfaction of seeing her hurt. Because the wounds no longer bleed, no longer dig deep his words but a cold indifferent ice against her. She has heard him spew worse, lets him believe his self-importance.

"The Dark Lord speaks highly of you, given my state of health I have set things accordingly. I may not live to see you marry I have set preparations. You will inherit as is expected, I have already moved some accounts over, you will see your sisters are catered for; your mother has a home. I suspect Lucius or Rod will take over my business; it is your choosing which. There are several other payments see them paid, you will fund the Dark Lord as well."

"You're dying?" Bella asks finally letting emotion show. "When, how?"

"It is but a disease," Cygnus replies waving his hand. "The healers predict little time ahead. I am a Black however and Black's do not show weakness. So until I am cold and buried business remains."

"Father," Bella breathes staring at the impossible stoic man. "Does Mother know?"

"Of course."

"My sisters?"

"They do not need to concern themselves. Now I trust the family to you Bellatrix, do not disappoint me."

"I will look after them all," Bella promises.

"I know you will if there is anything to admire about you, my dear it is your stubborn, but most loyal nature. I feared at one stage you would be sorted into Hufflepuff, however, Druella reassured me the hat would never taint the house with a Black."

Shock settles, leaving the room quiet, Cygnus waiting for a response for a question of some kind, but she finds none. Her father, her horrible brutish father is dying and does not batter an eyelid. Satisfied, Cygnus pulls out some papers from his draw lifting a quill he offers it to Bella.

"Sign, you will receive the funds to ensure the survival of this family."

Taking the quill she scans through the paperwork, the transactions before her signature grace the paper. Signing the end, her father's accounts transferring to her own, and the end of an era. She will lead this family; look after her sisters and mother.

"Bellatrix," Cygnus calls as she goes to exit the room. "Not a word to your sisters, I do not want the faff."

"You're dying they deserve to know," Bella replies.

"They can do nothing about it, it is best for it to be a swift end. Bellatrix, do not put off this marriage any longer, I can still retract the accounts unless good reason."

"I won't fail them."

He pauses, tired eyes finding Bella's, understanding passing. Understanding Bella will marry out of duty to her sisters, to her family. She will do what is right, regardless of what she wants.

"Good, close the door behind you."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Her heels click against the cobbled street; she takes the quick steps to the leaning building one destination in mind. Guilt edges away at her for the actions she is about to commit. Loyalty wavering in the dying light, she should not be here. She should be grateful satisfied but her survival instincts that kept her alive for so long lead her to this very building.

Walking through the aisle of Goblins they can smell the money her family carry, they stare at her eager, dark eyes lit with anticipation. She stops only when she reaches the manager's office because only the Head Goblin will be of any use to her. She does not need an appointment, she is a Black and her family name has its uses.

"Bellatrix Black, I have not seen you tread through my doors in quite some time." The Head Goblin Baxart Rustfeet greets settled behind his giant desk.

She takes a seat opposite; leg folding over the other she meets the interested gaze. So many years ago, she sat here, asking for the unforgivable and here she is again. She would normally not do this, would not be here but there is a name on the list of those she has to cater for a name she cannot abide.

"My father has transferred some funds to my account."

"Generous funds." Baxart comments.

"I wish to see those I will be paying."

"Naturally."

Long bent fingers reach towards the draw; shifting through the paperwork, he pulls a parchment. Handing it to Bella, she shifts through the names on the list, knowledge of future payments, she will make when her father passes.

"I have some plans to alter,"

"I deal only with your father."

"My father has a progressive illness; he is forgetful, incompetent and slowly losing touch with reality."

"Even so…"

"Mr Rustfeet," Bella interrupts leaning forward in her chair. "I am of the inclining that you are not stupid, nor are you foolish. You have met my father on many occasions, now I ask you if my father were of sound body and mind would he give me access to the accounts?"

Reclining, Baxart studies Bella with interest, watching as Bella pulls the signed scroll she stole from her father's study. The scroll stating her and her alone will control the Black family account in his stead.

Accepting the scroll, Baxart pulls out his glasses to investigate scroll to ensure it is authentic. The instructions for the account written by Goblins.

"Very well, Miss Black I see your claim to the accounts." Baxart nods satisfied. "I shall move it all."

"No," Bella replies. "My father is very confused, it is best the accounts remain where they are for now. If you will, only on his passing I ask for them to move, I would not like to dishonour his name at this moment."

"Understandably."

"I do ask, however, the money he has currently moved to my existing account be moved to my other."

"I see," Baxart says uneasily. "Are you sure, that account, is not…"

"Given the nature of my position it is advisable I have an account known to most, but a private account is known only to me and you. I assume our agreement still stands. Or am I to look into moving to Crest Bancorp?"

"Nonsense," Baxart hisses. "Your money is more than safe here miss Black I assure you. Your money shall be moved accordingly and safely."

"Good," Bella agrees with a nod as she rises to her feet. "The less said to my father the better; I fear he does not have long on this Earth. On his passing make these changes."

She hands the scroll back to Baxart noticing the rise in his eyebrow the eyes that squint at her for the request. She holds firm challenging him to say something.

"I will say, Miss Black, you play a dangerous game. Have you considered the outcome?"

"The outcome is mine and mine alone to worry about."

She leaves stealing across the bank to the exit, heading to knockturn alley to find her regular pub. Heart pounding she hopes her father never learns of the betrayal, but she is protected if he does. She cannot trust him, cannot trust his indecisiveness in a few weeks he may cut her from the will altogether if he sees fit.

Sitting in the corner, she tops her glass reading hidden in the shadows, the landlord leaves her be. Happy to have an Auror in the building even if it means deterring any other Aurors searching for suspects. Most the regulars leave her be, used to seeing her others hide throwing worrying glances in her direction.

The bell behind the bar rings making her jump, snapping her eyes from the book, the day morphing away with the taste of alcohol.

"Merry Christmas you miserable lot." The Landlord calls.

Realising the time, she rises from her seat leaving the glass and bottle on the bar she waves goodbye. A slight wobble to her step, she pulls her wand appearing to her home. Her feet squelch in mud on her arrival; the grounds a dark eerie feel. The snow prevented from landing due to her charm. Nothing grows in her garden only weeds and vines.

She notes a light on, Rod must be home, and she rolls her eyes she had hoped to be alone. Pushing the door open, she pauses at the stale smell the dark rooms. She missed the building but it feels strange, strange without the bleeding light she has grown used to. The missing burning fire, Granger always wanting one lit the lights always on. The candles burning leave the satisfying smell of smoke weaving in the air, the smell of perfume missing the cooking from the kitchen. Nothing, the strange concoction called cappuccino that Granger makes.

Shaking her head, she hangs her cloak, heading to her drinks cabinet for one last nightcap. Catching a glance in the mirror, the dark circles under her eyes slowly reappearing they vanished for some time when with Granger. She misses the sound of music, used to hearing the infuriating noise almost every day. The laughter from the radio, the shouting of answers from Granger as she competes with the radios quizzes.

"Get a grip." Bella orders a reflection.

Turning, she pours herself a drink taking a long swig of it before pouring one more with a sigh. The house empty and cold, the shutters bashing against the wall.

"Merry fucking Christmas."

She raises the glass into the air, downing the liquor in one, places the glass down. Stepping from the room, she plans on her bed, the stairs creaking under her feet. She stops, listening to the house. A giggle echoes from down the corridor. Rod does not giggle. Drawing her wand, Bella creeps down the hall another giggle making her stomach curl.

It would appear Rod took her advice and got himself a little whore to warm his bed. She should be glad, however she is not, a common whore is not good enough to dump the idiot. She wishes it would be, but she will get joy from ruining their night.

Pausing outside the door, she hears the low moan, a responding groan from Rod; she smiles to herself. She has managed to catch them during the act this is almost too perfect. Stealing one last breath her hand lingers on the doorknob, bracing herself.

Smack.

She kicks the door open.

A gasp fills the room, the candle flickering in the draught she caused. Wand raised Bella stares unsure if the gasp came from or the other witch on the bed. Rod curses rolling from the bed, revealing every inch of the naked witch.

"Shit Bella!" Rod shouts reaching for his robes. "I can explain!"

A cackle leaves Bella's lips, she staggers back betrayal smacking her straight in the heart. She shakes her head even as the witch slips from the bed, red faces and drenched in sweat.

"Bella," Rod tries wiping his face. "Let me explain, it was an accident."

"An accident?" Bella hisses. "How did your cock accidentally slip into my sister fucking hole?"

"Bella, we've had too much to drink."

"Fuck you, Andy!" Bella spits. "I've drunk a whole sodding bottle of whisky, you don't see me in bed with Malfoy!"

"Get off your high horse," Andy replies harshly. "It's not like you want him, why do you care?"

"Have you lost every fucking sense you once had?" Bella growls. "I was meant to marry the prick."

"Was?" Rod asks. "What do you mean was?"

"You know what?" Bella cackles with joy. "I actually thought it was a common whore, I'm glad it's not. We're done, Rod we're done."

"Bella," Rod snaps. "You will marry me, it is decided."

"No." Bella declares. "I will give you an hour to collect your things, and then you will get off my property and take your slut with you. You will not be marrying me."

"Fine," Rod shrugs. "I'll marry Andy, least she wants me."

"Marry all you like." Bella snarls turning to her Andy. "You marry Andy, but don't think for a second you will see an ounce of your inheritance. You are banished from this family."

"You can't do that." Andy laughs.

"Yes I can, Father made sure of it," Bella smirks. "You have an hour if you're not gone; you and your belongings will be dumped whether the elves see fit to throw you. Tally,"

"Mistress Black." Tally appears bowing.

"If these two are not gone in an hour I want them and any of their belongings throwing into the nearest river or sea."

"BELLA!"

She leaves the room, retiring to the other side of the house. Forty minutes later, she watches from the front door as Andy and Rod stagger from the house. Bags being carried by Rod's elf, slinking away towards the gate. Andy pausing turning to Andy pleading with her eyes.

"Bella, think about this. I'm sorry…"

"Save your breath Andy," Bella replies coldly. "I'm sure mother will give you something. I will be here for you as your sister when you're ready to sort yourself out."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Yes, there is."

"you're being stupid Bella," Rod shouts angrily.

"No, this is the smartest thing I've done in ages." Bella chuckles. "Once you walk through those gates, any knowledge of this house will be stripped from your mind. You and your little group of freaks will have your meeting elsewhere."

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased."

"The Dark Lord can go jump off a bridge for all I care. If I see you around Rod, best not have any of your opium on you, or I will be, sending you to have a kiss with a lucky lady called Deme Dementor. She kisses you senseless."

"Fuck you, Bella," Rod roars furiously.

"Come on let's go," Andy says pulling at his arms.

"You laugh now Bella, laugh all you want. The Dark Lord will learn of this, and then you won't be laughing."

She slams the door on his verbal abuse slipping to the floor she buries in her hands. Frustrated, she had only wanted a few days away from everything, however, everything has gone to hell. Her father dying, her sister getting married, Andy betraying her.

Tears slip down her face as she slams her head against the wooden door everything slipping apart. A sense of relief fills her, relief that she will not have to marry Rod. Anger takes precedence, furious at his betrayal bedding her sister. She wonders how long it has been going on. Wonders if it matter how long, but it does.

It has only been a thirty-six hour since she left Granger, left the betrayal of another behind. The alcohol pumps through her veins, shakily she rises to her feet. She wants answers, anger mixes with the alcohol, as she pulls out her wand. Wiping blindly at her eyes, she orders the elf's to keep the house locked should Rod find his way back remove him.

In a blink she vanishes heading to one person, in particular, her mind focussed only on Granger. Adrenaline thumping, she anticipates the fight, the words running through her mind, already prepared for what to say. She kicks the front door open, entering the dark corridor, feet crunching decoration.

Swaying, her feet tangle in the tinsel making her trip the tree Granger decorated for Bella still on the floor. She wonders why the witch did not tidy it, perhaps too angry. Stepping along the hall, she wonders at the lack of light, Granger has probably gone to her parents' house.

She trips again on something in the dark a breeze making her shiver, did Granger leave a light on. Fumbling her fingers grip her wand forcing light into the dark house. She does not blame Granger for leaving lights on the house creepy in the night.

Pointing the light she spots the broken window the glass splashed across the floor, turning she points the wand down to the ground. Stumbling away from the person lying on the ground, kneeling she checks for a pulse. Not recognising the Auror, she binds his hands just in case he wakes up.

Standing, she lowers the light spotting the droplets of blood leading to the stairs. Flicking off the light she makes for the stairs, wand at the ready, and the intruders could still be in the house.

Taking a deep breath, she pauses halfway up, forcing her eyes to focus regret at drinking so much. She will not be her best at duelling, but she cannot turn back. Forcing her feet forward, she hears a noise from the master bedroom. The door destroyed, the wood creaks under her feet, wand aloft she makes out two figures in the room.

"Hermione?" Bella calls.

"Bella?"

She sighs in relief, the witch is still alive, with a flick, she lights the room, to see the destruction. Flinching at the beast lying on the ground, blood oozing around its body. Carefully, she reaches for a pulse fearful it may spring awake; she does not want to face a werewolf in her drunken state. Dead. Relaxing she rolls the creature over, recognising the outline from a wanted poster ages ago. Fenrir Greyback.

Turning she spots Granger huddled in the corner, slowly, Bella approaches not wanting to startle the witch. The light causes Granger to react and brandish a tinged stake of wood pointing it at Bella chest heaving.

Recognising the signs of shock, Bella forces a smile, studying the witch for any marks. She spots the blood on the dressing gown, leaking through from the pyjamas underneath. Secretly she prays Fenrir did not bite Granger, does not want to see the horrible realisation dawn on the young witch.

"Hermione, it's me. You're safe."

"I… I, he. I." She pants dropping the wood. "He attacked me… his, is he dead?"

"Yes,"

The statement breaks the witch's last resolve she breaks tears slipping down her face she cries openly. Turning, Bella casts a patronus summoning help she pauses near the witch. Fighting the instincts to turn and walk away leave the witch to her grief. Perhaps it is the alcohol or the betrayal that makes Bella stay. Slipping to her knees, she pulls the shaking witch into a hug, holding her time desperate hands clutching at Bella's robes.

"It's okay, you're safe," Bella promises. "Did, did he bite you?"

The question meets silence, the only noise Hermione's heavy gasps of air. Resting her head against the witch, she closes her eyes taking the silence as bad news.

"No." Hermione breathes.

Releasing a breath Bella nods reassured at the news, she takes a moment to catch her breath. Wondering how Hermione managed to survive an attack from a Werewolf, marvelling at the young witch.

"Thank you," Hermione whispers.

"For what?"

"For coming back."

"Merry Christmas."

Snorting, Hermione shakes her head, sinking further into Bella. Smiling, Bella turns her head, listening to the sound of Aurors apparating nearby. Supporting the witch, Bella helps Hermione to her feet, moving her away from the death in the room. This is not how she imagined she would be spending Christmas.

* * *

 **A/n:** I always find when writing, the seasons never work with real life. For example, it's Christmas right now in this story but in real life, summer is coming. I don't think there will be many chapters left, Hermione's fear of the dark will be revealed shortly as will a few other truths. I hope you all enjoyed. Till next time...


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains violence and swearing. Chapter also touches on the subject of rape please read responsibly.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Part 5_**

Ministry officials breathe unwanted life into the once bright house. A house that stands now cursed drenched in the blood of a child, a boy no older than seventeen. Barely old enough to lift his wand without a supervision.

Bella remains, steadfast lingering within reach of Hermione, protection she tells herself. Just in case a threat remains, it is the reason she lingers. As though she cannot trust her peers any more, those who inspect the house from the smashed window to the bound Auror.

There is little doubt tonight; neither witch will be sleeping without a light on, the walls of the building hold promise to violence. The Minister is here, casting doubtful glances towards Bellatrix, Bella is no fool. She can taste the distrust in the air; it is almost too perfect the setup. Bella suspiciously away just when there is an attack, as though she has the perfect alibi.

A small part of her wishes she had been here. A small part that does not want to see the blood on Granger's hands, to see those perfect manicured hands tainted for once. Another part remains a much large and louder part that spews hatred a righteous anger. She wants everyone gone, so she can disappear into her room, leave Granger to her moping.

A disgruntled sigh leaves her lips, she settles on the edge of the sofa near Granger wanting to reach out to hold, to strike to curse. Therefore, she sits patiently, the best she can do, in sight but out of reach. Knows if it were the other way round if she sat injured, Granger would be fussing, enemy or friend, the witch is unable to see another hurting.

"There is nothing to be done," Scrimgeour says moving to stand just in front of Hermione. "We will remove Greyback; it will be classed as an accident."

"What?" A stolen whisper from Granger snapping from her thoughts. "I killed him."

"In self-defence," Scrimgeour replies folding his hands.

"I still killed him, this should go to trial."

"What purpose will that serves, you will be found innocent, the boy was deranged, and we have been investigating him for some time."

"That doesn't make his death any less important."

"We will claim as an accident," the response is swift promising no argument. "The less said about this the better, Greyback is affiliated with the fanatics this is but another attack."

"What of the Auror." Minister Jenkins demands glancing to the bound Auror.

"Impersonator, he is not one of our own, we will interrogate and find out what he knows," Scrimgeour answers casting a disdainful glance. "So far all we have is his surname, Rowle."

"I want an end to this," Minister Jenkins orders. "This fiasco has gone on too long; I want these fanatics dealt with."

A puff of green flame, a whoosh of the fireplace interrupts the conversation, all wands pointing to the fireplace. Bella frowns not once was she warned the fireplace was a floo network, frustrated she turns to Granger who is rising to her feet. Moving past the wands aimed in protection Granger moves towards the formidable witch stalking out the fireplace.

Disbelief steals across the room, leaving Bella in a place of discomfort, as Minerva McGonagall emerges further into the room. Sweeping Hermione into a hug, that is far too personal to watch. A strange pain stabs in Bella's chest; turning away, she picks her nails listening to the hushed whispers of the witches. She had not expected that.

"Well," Minister Jenkins says. "We will be leaving, Hermione I will see you next month. Professor McGonagall, Auror Black."

Bella almost wishes they would stay, does not want to be subjected to Professor McGonagall, never wanting to be alone with the witch. The witch with the knowing gaze and disappointed fixed look that she saves only for the Black sisters. The unwavering loyalty to her lions and fierce nature is enough to make most buckle under a withering gaze.

"Are you okay?" the voices snap Bellatrix back to the present.

"They're brushing this under the carpet, how can they do that?" Granger hisses pushing out the embrace. "I killed a boy."

"He deserved it." Bella pipes in, earning the angry gaze from Granger.

"He needed help."

"You could have helped him, spent years with him, trying to help come to terms with his wolfy parts, earned his trust. Until one day when you turn your back and he will cut your throat as though you were nothing."

"Thank you, Bellatrix," McGonagall interjects. "Unfortunately, I believe Miss Black is correct…"

"Auror." Bella interrupts.

"Apologies," McGonagall replies a small nod." Auror Black is correct; someone like Greyback there is very little help. Although death is not something I would have wished for him, it is perhaps the best alternative."

"How can you say that," Hermione gasps. "He was a kid."

"Hermione," McGonagall sighs. "I did not come here to argue, I came here to make sure you're okay."

A tired sigh leaves Granger's lips as a shaky hand runs through her ragged hair. A hand clutching a chair for support. The usual strong independent shoulders slump, for a moment, Bella is struck at how vulnerable the young witch truly is.

A break appears in the storm that rages inside Granger, a storm for the righteous, whether wrong or right Granger will forever stand by her morals. A small break as though a window to the turmoil hidden behind an emotionless figure.

"I can stay," McGonagall announces. "If you would like."

"I can't ask that of you," Granger answers. "I know how long you've waited for this trip, you shouldn't even be here."

"Saj alerted me, I feared the worst."

"Still, I'm fine, you should go back."

"Is that wise?" Bella does not miss the quick glance from McGonagall in her general direction.

"I had nothing to do with this." Bella retorts.

"I understand you are an invaluable asset to the Aurors Bellatrix, truthfully I proud of your decision. Never the less, your choice of friends is questionable at best."

"Excuse me?" Bella snarls rising from her seat.

"Minerva," Hermione interrupts. "Bellatrix wasn't involved she was at home."

"Forgive me the coincidence is almost staggering?"

"Min please not tonight."

"Yes Min please," Bella mimics.

"Very well, if you are sure you are safe. Then I will go, but do not hesitate to contact me." McGonagall orders.

A wand raises, the window clicking back together as McGonagall tidies the mess in the house. Stepping forward she accepts the half-hearted hug from Granger a soft kiss pressed to the young witch's cheek.

"A word, do not hesitate and I will come home, promise me."

"I promise."

A stiff nod from the Professor, turning to regard Bellatrix with a cool stare that makes Bella shift in her seat. An unusual look towards Granger as Minerva leaves disappearing into the fireplace.

Silence reigns filling the room, the broken Christmas tree in the corridor, the blood wiped from existence. Rising from her seat, Bella glances around the house, the lights not bringing the usual warmth. _Home._ She swallows the slight bile that rises; Granger is having an affair with McGonagall? Her ex-Professor, it makes her stomach turn at the thought.

Would explain the big house, a gesture from McGonagall? The missing pictures the untouched furniture this house does not belong to Granger it belongs to someone else. Belongs to McGonagall, it makes Bella feel dirty sleeping in the Professor's home.

Granger sweeps the room, as Bella gazes out the once broken window. Wondering if she should stay or go, technically she is still on holiday. No, there is no one else here, if they try again, Granger may as well be dead.

A startled gasp leaves red lips, furious she turns empty handed disarmed by Granger. Her wand held in a tight grip so tight the knuckles painted red to reveal the tense white beneath.

"This best be the start of a good fucking joke," Bella growls furious, taking a threatening step forward.

Granger's wand rises, pointing straight at Bella's heart, a sudden fear, something she has not felt in so very long pierces her. It strikes her still, strikes her colder than normal a betrayal she had not counted on.

"I'm going to ask you questions I advise you answer truthfully." Granger threatens malice lacing her features.

"Granger, have you lost your sodding mind? Disarming an Auror is an offence; I could send you to Azkaban."

"I could care less." Granger hisses. "Where were you on September twenty Eighth?

"What?"

"Answer the question. September the twenty-eighth, eleven pm?"

"That was the day your home was attacked."

"Answer the question!"

"St Mungo's, that night me and Martin were eating in Knockturn alley, a common thief we were after walked in. We gave chase, caught the bugger, I ended up in St Mungo's flung myself from a house to catch him, cracked my collarbone. I went home had a bath argued with my ex-fiancé and then went to bed."

"Impossible," Granger snaps. "You lie!"

"Check the books, ask Martins, check Mungo's it's all there!" Bella hisses. "What the hell is this?"

It is almost an invisible blow, Granger stumbling backwards wild brown eyes darting around the room. A shaking hand running once more through tainted blood stained hair, whatever this is it should be saved for another day. The rational side of Bella speaks out, warns her Granger is far from the right state of mind. This argument, this discussion whatever Granger wishes to call it should be kept for a safer day.

Steadying her nerve she forces a foot forward, hands held aloft she could easily disarm Granger, a quick snap of the wrist. That, however, will be the last resort something protests to the idea of hurting Granger, the witch already broken if the jerking of her hands were to go by anything.

"Hermione," She whispers the words, the foreign word on her tongue, a lost word. Forbidden.

The word has a heavy impact, Granger snapping her attention back to Bellatrix with such speed, Bella fears the witch may cause harm to herself. A flash of hurt spirals across her face hurt at the word, at her name it surprises Bella makes the words stumble on her tongue.

"This is not the time for finger-pointing." Bella presses.

"I saw you," Granger's words spread cold contempt into the air. "I SAW YOU! With my own eyes, you were there, so do not dare tell me otherwise. DON'T you dare stand there and lie to my face!"

It is a physical blow; Bella struggles to find the words to gain the upper hand. She has no idea what the witch saw, but it was not Bella, she was nowhere near the attack.

"I didn't attack you," Bella promises calmly.

"I saw you," a broken keen leaves pale lips. "I… you were there with the rest of them."

"You saw wrong,"

"I would never forget that night, I could never forget that night. I saw you laughing at the flames; I saw you and Lestrange cheering with glee as my house went up. I heard my parents die, so do not lie to me. TELL me, PLEASE. Just tell me the truth. Why else do you think you're here?"

"Is that why you requested me?" Bella replies hoarsely.

"I wanted the truth, the order suggested time, suggested another way. I could not wait though. My parents died because of me, because of my choices. They did not deserve that. I wish I never went to get milk, I wish I had sent my mum, but I wanted fresh air. I heard the sirens, heard the screams from neighbours then I saw the Death Eater sign and I knew. I knew they had failed, that I was alive. Do you know what's it like living, knowing they died because of you? Because you wanted to bring change to the world that wants to rot and die in the past. The world full of _cowards and liars!"_ The wand steadies madness taking hold. "So, I ask again. TELL me the truth, that's all I want."

"What, so you can kill me? Did you call me here; ask for my protection because you wanted to kill me yourself?" Bella barks furiously ignoring the threat she steps closer.

"No," A silent whisper a small shake of the head. "I asked you here out of courtesy. Because I want the truth, I just want to know the truth. Is that too much to ask? I know I hurt you in school, but to kill my parents? What did I do to deserve that?"

The wand lowers, Bella's wand thrown back into waiting hands, Granger's slipping harmlessly to the wooden floor. Clicking it rolls harmlessly away, Bella left in the aftermath stares in discomfort. She preferred the anger, not the sorrow that follows. Foolish to believe Granger capable of revenge, Granger always chose words.

"Please, Bella, just tell me the truth." A plea, it tugs on heartstrings.

"I wasn't there," Bella, answers the words destroying Granger's last resolve.

Tears spring forward; knees buckle a broken witch on the ground. She should be furious, should be cursing the witch at her feet for even thinking Bella capable of the action. Instead, she feels nothing strangely empty.

"Hermione, I didn't kill your parents, I wasn't there. You can check," Bella, presses kneeling out of reach. "I can show you."

The words leave forbidden from her lips, a pass into Bella's mind, a mind she has never let anyone in. The sheer look of shock from Granger makes her regret the offer immediately, but the tears that crash against the ground holds her in place.

"I…" A hiccup leaves Granger as she pulls her knees to her chest. "I believe you."

A weight leaves her shoulders a small breath escaping she does not know why it's so important to have Granger believe her. However, it is, and that itself scares her.

"I swear you were there," Hermione whispers. "I thought you were with the Aurors until I saw Lestrange. I just… must have seen wrong. I am so sorry; I do not expect your forgiveness… You can go if you want, I'll request another Auror tomorrow, no one will ask."

Rearing back, Bella glares at the witch, the dismissal. Justification already in place as though she can brush this aside let it slip as she did all those years back in school. Granger does not get the right to brush this aside and willingly play the bad person.

"You don't get to choose," Bella replies furiously. "You just accused me of murder and you think you can dismiss me just like that?"

"It's not as though you want to be here," Hermione replies wiping tears from her wet cheeks.

"Regardless, you accused me of murder; do you forget who I am? What monster do you take me for? I thought you knew me better than that."

"I apologised," Hermione snaps rising to her feet. "If you want something more from me, you can keep waiting; I have nothing else to offer. I learnt long ago never to trust a Black, especially ones backed into a corner or hurt. So no, I thought you capable. You affiliated with Voldemort; you really think I don't think you capable of murder?"

"I have nothing to do with the Dark Lord."

"Yet you call him by the name given to him by followers."

"What do you know of him anyway?"

"Everything!" Hermione growls. "The order has been monitoring, I am part of that Order, and war is coming. Lestrange's follow him; your father funds his army. You really think the world doesn't know?"

"I am not a follower." Bella hisses stepping close to the witch. "You should know me better."

A flicker passes through hazel eyes, eyes that once held so much emotion that now reveals nothing. Not for a very long time, the brightness replaced by a dull shine it happened a long time ago. During school after Bella was bedridden, everything ties into school. If Granger wants a night of revelations then Bella is going to make sure it happens.

Turning, Granger tries to retreat from the conversation retreat from the direct attack. Bella's hand latches onto her forearm pulling her back forcing the conversation.

"Let go."

"No, I deserve the truth. Tit for tat, I want the truth."

"You already have it," Granger replies trying to shrug that hand off.

"No, what happened during school, why did you push me away?" She hates the wobble in her own voice, but heaven sake she wants the truth.

"You status, your family."

"Bull," Bella hisses angrily, forcing Granger to turn around and face her. "Bull, something happened, why are you scared of the dark, why did you turn your back?"

"Bella, I ask of you don't push this."

"Tell me,"

Ripping her arm away, Hermione backs away visibly torn between answering or running away. Bella gives her no choice following the witch until she backs herself against a wall.

"You tell me now, or I will walk out that door and we are done. I will never help you again, I will never acknowledge you and anything we have left will be fuck all."

"Don't," Hermione pleads. "Please, I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect? From what the truth? You think I care about you. You're more screwed up than me!"

"I'm protecting you from her."

A cold hand grips her heart dread slipping across her spine; she already has an idea where this is going. Already half way to the answer, another foolish notion. Granger too selfish to do something for herself would willingly put herself in harm's way if it meant helping another. She feels a fool, for thinking after all this time Granger stopped being a friend for a selfish motive.

"Tell me, I can protect myself."

Hazel eyes turn away, Hermione's hand clutching her robe as the memory forces its way to the front of her mind. Bella waits patiently for the explanation, she hopes it is worth the wait, hopes against hope it is not a pitiful excuse.

"When you contracted Lung Frost, I tried to visit you, a foolish idea; what with Slytherin's there they wouldn't even grace me the time of day. I waited for news until she approached me said she would pass a message on; she knows what it is like. I believed her; I gave her a message to give to you, just something stupid about trophies. It was a mistake to trust her, the next day I realised she was the new you. She bullied without mercy, you had tack, and you did not target certain people. She didn't hold back. I didn't give in, I didn't give in to you who was she to think I'd listen to her."

A pained breath, hands clutching tighter.

"I went to the Room of Requirement, there was a rumour you had risen, and I had a letter arrive from you… Well, I thought it was I got there. She was waiting with two of her little friends…"

"Who?" Bella demands.

"Andromeda."

The air leaves her lungs, her sister took over the bullying never the same since Tonks. "What happened?"

"Don't, it happened can we move on?"

"Tell me."

"They beat me, cursed me, and warned me to stay away. I laughed I told her she had to do better than that…" A tear leaks from tightly shut eyes. "They pulled out a cabinet, threw me inside it, I thought they were messing. Until they sealed it, I realised I was not alone a rat or something was left in with me. Two days I was trapped in that cupboard, to this day I can still remember the helplessness. The cold and the smell, I broke three nails trying to get out, the rat bit me a few times. I was dehydrated when Minerva found me. I left the infirmary Andromeda was waiting I didn't tell Minerva who did it. I wish now I had, but back then you didn't squeal. I said she can lock me up to do what she likes but it would do nothing. I was terrified, but I could always put on a brave face."

"She just smiled, told me you were better, but weak, I saw you in the corridor with Narcissa and some Slytherins"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella demands recoiling at the treatment from her sister.

"You were so fragile, fierce but fragile. I was just glad you were up," A tiny shake of the head. "She threatened to tell your father Bella, threatened you would be banished from the family for just speaking to me. I shrugged at first, you did not care for your father but you did for your Grandfather. I thought she was mad. You were sisters, family. She asked me to tell you to keep away. I said I couldn't do that to you, I couldn't and she reminded me too sweetly, that you were so weak."

Pulling away, Bella rubs her neck was this all lies. Lies to divide Bella from her family can still remember the heart-wrenching moment Granger looked at her in disgust, the words ringing in her mind. _It meant nothing, after everything you did; you think I'd forgive you? Go away Black it was just detention._

It makes her feel sick, the whole story makes her pulse jump, she wants to destroy the story to poke holes in it. Throw it back in Granger's face scream at her for lying to her.

" _Granger is such an arsewipe; she'll do anything I ask. Glad you got out of there quickly Bella, she would have bled you dry." Andromeda laughed._

 _Turning away from her sister, Bella gazes out the window, her heart sinking, did Granger just use her? Make friends with her just so she could get an easy ride._

"When you found me in the library, I was so, so close to telling you everything. Until I realised she had followed you, her wand tangling in her hair. She would hurt you and I would be blamed for it all. I had to keep you safe."

"Why did you spread that rumour? I thought we had an understanding?" Bella asks feeling too tired.

 _They're fighting had come to an impasse, neither willing to give up or back down. Bella had walked in on Granger one night, fighting with Liam Blackshaw. In the haunted girl's bathroom, Liam had the witch pressed up against the side of the toilets kissing her. Bella thought she had struck gold, she could spread the rumour, tease Granger forever._

 _Until Granger broke away, pushed the wizard away and landed a direct punch to his face. Fury lighting her features, she swore bloody murder into the night. Not even flinching as the wizard drew his wand promised he could make comply whether liked it or not. Bella was many things, but even she could not stand by and watch someone is raped._

 _She drew her wand, firing a hex at the wizard just as another struck him sending hurtling unconscious into the sinks. Hazel eyes turned shocked to her would be saviour, Bella unsure who was more shocked. Granger at finding Bella trying to save her or Bella seeing the witch fight back for once._

" _Black," Granger greeted uneasily._

" _You should fight back more often," Bella replied lowering her wand._

" _I prefer words; violence only leads to more violence."_

 _Something changed that night a strange peace; Bella did not bully the witch. Throw the odd comment now and again, but left Granger to her business. In return, Granger kept away, didn't interfere a peace settled until the rumour._

"I didn't," Hermione whispers.

"I know you did."

"I didn't mean it to be, I don't even know how it started. I was talking to Ted in the library, I made a comment, it was nasty, but Ted was soft he would not have said anything. You terrified him. No one else was there. Next day it was everywhere. I swear to you Bella, I never meant to start that rumour."

"Ted Tonks?"

"Yeah, we were good friends."

"Since when?"

"Ages, we used to spend summers together, we were best friends."

"Lovers?"

"No, never he loved your sister."

"He broke up with Andy."

"No, Andromeda broke up with him."

They stare at one another, confusion flittering between dark eyes. Andromeda had come to Bella asking for forgiveness, pregnant by a muggleborn. A muggleborn who broke up with her.

"I told him it wouldn't work out, but they were going to run away together. He had their bags packed everything. Then he came back crying, broken she had broken it up. No reason." A coldness returns an icy glare. "I know what you did to him."

"He got my sister pregnant and broke up with her. Spread the malicious rumour, of course, I destroyed him."

"You think Ted Tonks; the boy who wet himself when you cornered him to spread a rumour about your sister? He was a coward, not an idiot."

"Then who did."

"I don't know I never heard the rumour."

Come to think of it, neither had Bella, she had never heard the rumour. Just found her broken sister crying, an odd comment passed between Slytherins. Her sister pregnant and heartbroken. Her sister who came to Bella to tell her, tell her Granger spread the rumour.

"Did my sister know you were close?"

"She used to make comments to Ted, send me nasty looks; it drove her crazy when he told her that we spent the summer together. It was fun, living between muggle and wizarding world, she I don't think appreciated it."

Looking at her hands, realisation finally dawns on the young witch, the death by her own hands. The blood dried, this fragile creature unmasked horror striking her. Bella watches as Granger's slowly puts her mask back together a mask forged out of fear for another.

"I'm sorry," Hermione, says forcing her voice to remain neutral. "I messed up, a lot. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. If you want to transfer out Bella, I can arrange it."

Logic wins, disheartened Hermione slumps, Bella collecting her wand. Bella leaves the witch retiring to her own room, she settles on the edge of the bed, strangely distant and numb. To her horror a single tear escapes her proud eyes, vaguely she makes note of a shower running.

The nightmare passes, a cold revelation sweeping across the estate brought by the gloomy morning. Sipping tea, Bella stares at the paper, page sixteen a side note that Greyback had died of natural causes. Feet shuffling into the room pause, Bella can feel hazel eyes boring into her, but refuses to acknowledge them.

She has not left, she should, she should grab her things and leave but she remains. Perhaps a part of her still searches for answers, one part of her holds an answer for Granger. Because Bella did not sleep at all that night, the alcohol left her feeling numb and cold. Her mind taking over the rest, piecing together all the parts of the puzzle until one fact remains.

"I didn't expect you to be here," Hermione confesses settling into a chair. "I wouldn't blame you if you weren't."

If only she was not here, didn't have to stare across the wooden table with the horrible truth she realised. That there is a monster close to Hermione, but it is not Bella it is someone else. Someone close to Bella, someone who even Bella has managed to underestimate all this time. That alone, that worries Bella.

"I have a job to complete," Bella answers ignoring the look of disappointment on Granger's face.


End file.
